2018 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar
by geminiangel1964
Summary: This is the yearly challenge over on LJ.
1. Chapter 1

Dec 1: Holiday dinner

"Welcome to Chez Gibbs!" Tony called merrily to the team as they arrived.

"Tony?" McGee looked to his right curiously.

Tony's head appeared around the edge of a curtain that had been hung between the kitchen and entry on what looked like a shower rod. It also appeared to hold a shower curtain, but it was very Christmassy and cheerful. ""Dinner will be served shortly. Coats to the small room in the left corner of the living room. Drinks and appetizers are on the coffee table. Jackson has offered to play bartender. Please, help yourself and ignore the Grinch on your right."

Jethro threw a 'very funny' look at his senior agent, before saying drolly. "And pay no attention to the man behind the curtain."

"Meow." Tony made a slashing paw motion and disappeared behind the curtain.

"May I be of assistance, Anthony?"

"Everything is under control. Just mingle. Enjoy yourselves."

"Can Tony cook?" McGee asked Jimmy.

"He can. The question should be, 'Can he cook well?'," Abby interjected. "Ummm... Gibbs?" A lifted eyebrow was the only response from their host. "Shouldn't you be helping?"

"Apparently, my 'grinchiness' is impacting on the 'flavor' of the dishes. Therefore, I have been," Gibbs raised his voice, "...exiled from my own kitchen."

"Will you wear the apron?" A loud retort came back.

"Apron?" Gibbs glared at Jimmy and Breena pulled him to the far side of the room.

The loud noise of shattering glass made everyone in the living room freeze. "Everything's fine. Don't come in. Just need a bandage."

"Dear boy, may I come in?"

"No, Ducky! I'm fine." Tony muttered, "Mostly."

"For the love of heaven, Leroy. Aren't you being a bit childish?"

"Dad, he hung a shower curtain in the doorway."

"Well, yeah, you wouldn't let him put up a curtain rod. He wants the table to be a surprise."

"Curtains do not belong in doorways."

"Actually, my boy, ..." Ducky received a full Gibbs glare. "I'll think I'll talk to Abby."

"If he finds out you are glaring at the guests," Jackson growled.

"I'm allowed to glare at who I want in my house."

"Don't give me that lip, Leroy Jethro. You're not too old for me to dust your britches."

"Ouch!" Tony's yelp was immediately followed by him yelling, "I'm fine."

"Leroy Jethro, get into that kitchen now."

"No."

Jackson crossed his arms. "If you do not get in that kitchen, I will dye your drawers pink and starch them so stiff you won't be able to sit for a year." Jackson growled, "Now."

"Everything okay, Jackson?" Tony peered around the curtain.

"Just fine, son. Leroy's decided to help you in the kitchen after all."

Tony smiled brightly. "Great." Jethro moved slowly throwing one last glare over his shoulder to his father. "Don't let them peek." The curtain was quickly closed behind the reluctant man.

Jackson snickered. "Serves him right."

"Jackson, I suspect your motivation." Ducky walked up to him holding a cup of eggnog.

"He's been as grumpy as a dog with his tail in a rocker all week." Jackson explained. "Pooh-poohed everything that boy has wanted to do. Didn't want a tree. Didn't want any decorations. Didn't want Christmas music. No Christmas movies. If I had been Tony, I would have hit him so hard up along the head that Jethro would still be spinning."

"We were a bit surprised by the invitation to dinner." Jimmy said his arm around his wife's waist.

"Well, Jethro was dead set against that, too. Tony didn't say a word." Jackson recalled. "Just walked out of the room. I was watching a ball game when he wheeled his bag through the living room." He laughed. "Jethro asked just where he thought he was going. Tony told him, home. Said he was grateful to Leroy for letting him stay after the gunshot, but he wasn't going to spend the holidays with a fun-miser; that he'd done enough of that with Senior. Tony told Leroy he was going back to his condo, putting up a tree and inviting his family for a holiday dinner."

Abby blotted at her shirt where she had snorted her drink. "He actually called Gibbs a 'fun-miser'?"

"Yep. It got good then. Leroy asked Tony how he planned to get up the steps at his apartment, if he was going to borrow a reindeer."

Abby giggled at the thought.

"Tony told him that since he'd already been helped by an ass; a reindeer wouldn't be a far stretch." Jackson chortled. "Leroy told him it'd take more than a few of Santa's elves to carry him up. That's when Tony lowered the boom."

Tim, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy and Breena leaned in closer. They couldn't imagine anything topping the fun-miser or ass comment.

"He told Leroy that all he needed was his phone and fifteen minutes and he would have twenty good-looking marines on the front lawn who would not only carry him home, up the stairs but fight over who got to take him to bed."

"Oh, my," Ducky looked shocked. "I didn't expect Tony to be so forward."

"I think it's more desperation, Ducky." Tim said. "Tony has been giving off hints for months. Gibbs has been a bit... well..."

"Clueless?" Breena suggested.

"Didn't he notice the marines coming to pick Tony up at work?"

"He told me that Tony appeared to have made several new friends to play basketball." Ducky sighed.

"No..." Abby looked shocked. "Poor Tony."

"Poor Leroy." Jackson countered. "He looked like someone smacked him with a dead mackerel."

"Oh, dear." Ducky said distressed. "How did he stop Tony from leaving?"

Jackson flushed. "I may have stepped in. Told Leroy to quit being a grouch and told Tony to stop being a drama queen. Sent them both to their rooms for the night. Spent the night on the couch and dared them both the leave their rooms."

"You go, grandpa Gibbs," Abby toasted him.

"Next morning, I let Leroy sneak out a bit early. He came back with that and some decorations." He gestured at the tree. "A pack of invitations, a few Christmas music CDs and a few movies on DVDs. Then he went and hid in the basement for the rest of the day."

"What about the marines?"

"Leroy is choosing to employ selective memory."

"Jackson, what are they fighting about today?"

"Tony decided it would be fun to be 'festive' while preparing dinner. Got them aprons to wear." Jackson admitted.

"An apron?"

"Gibbs doesn't seem the apron type," Jimmy concluded.

"Especially that one." Jackson confirmed. "Oh, no," He held up one hand. "I am not spoiling Tony's surprise."

Tony's head appeared again. Then he stepped out in his reindeer apron. "Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is served." With one hand on the curtain, he stepped sideways opening the doorway. The table was perfectly Tony; bright, colorful dinnerware, fun centerpieces and elegant crystal accents. At each place, a traditional Christmas cracker waited for them.

The group applauded as they moved forward and then came to a stop.

"The first person to say one word, is on dumpster duty for the year." Jethro growled as he stood there in his elf apron.

Tony whapped him behind the head. "No threats. No fun-miser." Tony continued walking past to help seat the ladies and Jethro snarled at his back. "I saw that."

"Anthony, dear boy, where did you find authentic Christmas crackers? They are so large, much larger than the ones I remember."

"Actually, Ducky, Mr. Grinch found them."

"I loved these when I was a boy."

"Shall we?" Gibbs picked up the cracker off Tony's plate and held it out to his tormentor.

Tony smiled brightly as the cracker 'exploded' until pieces of plastic and electronics spilled out along with a new smart phone, a wood ring and a piece of white paper which Jethro motioned him to read out loud and Tony did so in shock. "Here's your new phone. This is your home. I bought you music. I gave you a tree. If you want a marine, it'll be me."

Jackson burst out laughing. Who said his boy was clueless?


	2. Chapter 2

Dec 2: Holiday music

The tinny sound was pressing on his last nerve and he gritted his teeth. Oh, to pull his service weapon and put eight slugs into that speaker. The sound of the elevator stopping made him groan.

"Okay, DiNozzo. What crawled down your throat?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Tony pulled the stop button to release the elevator.

"I do." Gibbs slammed it again.

"I hate this song." Tony actually moved his hand to his weapon. "They've played it a hundred times today."

Gibbs stopped to listen. He had learned to tune out Christmas music. He winced. 'I'll be home for Christmas' was like shoving bad memories in front of Tony's face. Gibbs turned to Tony and the younger man was actually pulling his gun. "DiNozzo! You cannot shoot the speaker."

"It started it."

Gibbs almost give a sigh of relief as the song ended only for it to be followed by 'Baby, please come home.' He grabbed for Tony's wrist. "Okay, stair time." He released the button and punched the button for the next floor.

Gibbs had to admit his senior agent was sneaky. Somewhere between the second and third floor, DiNozzo had slipped past some other personnel and disappeared. Groaning, Gibbs debated heading for the elevator, but he had a very good idea where he'd find his agent.

"You could have walked with me."

"Thought you'd go to the bullpen." Gibbs quirked his eyebrow in a 'you know me better than lot' look. "Fine, just couldn't breathe." Tony gripped the rail around the top of the building. The agent had managed to get his legs out under it so that he could swing his legs while looking down.

Gibbs wasn't even going to attempt to copy Tony. He turned and leaned back against the rail, so he could look at Tony. "You've been in a foul mood all day."

"It's nothing."

"Tony, you almost decked a bell ringer today."

"He shouldn't have tried to grab me."

"He was offering you a candy cane." Gibbs sighed. Tony was the best partner Gibbs had ever had. His antics might seem infantile it kept the tension down and morale up. He'd only seen his senior agent in a mood like this twice before; when Shepherd died and one time that Tony had disappeared leaving a leave sheet on Gibbs' and Vance's desks. "Talk to me, DiNozzo."

"Just leave it."

Gibbs didn't like the way that Tony was tapping his gun. "Not going to leave it. Not going to leave you." Gibbs mentally spun the wheel. There were several possibilities. Wendy. Kate. Senior. His mother. "Senior coming to town?"

"Nope." Tony popped the 'p'. "He's overseas. Some widow took a shine to him." Gibbs waited for Tony to continue. "I'm ... I'm tired."

"What? Are you coming down with something?" Gibbs tried to look in Tony's eyes.

"Tired of pretending. Letting McGee and Ziva see what they want. Letting them put me down. Pretending to be the frat boy, the womanizer, the class clown."

"Stop pretending."

"It's not that easy, Gibbs."

"Tony," Gibbs touched the younger man's cheek. "There's more to this than McGee and Ziva. I've never seen you like today. Please, talk to me."

"Looks like we've seen the last of Senior. Got the official papers this morning."

"What papers?"

Tony reluctantly pulled a folded packet from inside his jacket and handed them to Gibbs. "Apparently this widow doesn't approve of homosexual deviants. Don't exactly know how he pulled them off but officially, I am no longer 'junior'. He would appreciate it if I would choose a new name and cease despoiling the DiNozzo name. Apparently, he has had to overlook my choice of employment long enough, he is not willing to overlook my abnormal relationships."

"Tony..."

"Hey, I chose to tell him. Can't say I'm totally surprised. It's just... today..." Tony shook his head. "At least the kids today were wanted. Their mom died trying to protect them. They wouldn't have even asked Senior. He'd have been like, 'if I move over here will you have a good shot?' I mean..." Tony shook his head. "Did I really almost knock out Santa?"

"Yep." Jethro smirked.

"Great. Now I'm on the naughty list." Tony frowned. "And I didn't even get a candy cane." A candy cane appeared in his side vision.

"How?"

"I explained to Santa we were on a homicide case involving children. He understood and sent you this. Asked him to stop by next week to pick up a few things."

"Thanks." Tony gave a faint smile. "Guess I'll do a bit of shopping this weekend to help the elves."

"Come here." Jethro straightened and moved away from the rail. "Come on." He motioned him.

" Uh..." Tony looked over the rail and then back to the older man.

"Do I want to know how you got in there?" Gibbs watched Tony try to wiggle back from the rail.

"Probably not." Tony admitted sheepishly.

Gibbs walked behind him, grabbing him by the waist and pulling Tony back against him. He walked slowly backwards until Tony could free his legs and then held him steady until his agent was steady on his feet. "Okay?"

"Yeah."

Whap! "Never do that again!" Gibbs moved away from the edge. "Here. Now."

"Gibbs." Tony rubbed the back of his head.

"Now, DiNozzo."

"One of these days you're going to give me a concussion."

"One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack." Gibbs reach out and grabbed Tony's tie pulling him forwards. "I know I've said this before and I know I'll say it again. Your father is an ass who doesn't know what he lost. I've told you before. Rule 5. Don't waste good."

"I'll be home for Christmas..." Jethro began to croon pulling Tony tight. "We both will..." Jethro whispered before singing, "you can count on me." He began to sway. "Always. Forever. Get it:" Tony began to follow the movements and laid his head on Jethro's shoulder. "Please have snow and mistletoe..."

Tony took a deep sigh. He let the feeling of contentment that being in Jethro's arms gave him began to melt the ice in his heart. "I'll be home for Christmas," he hugged Jethro. "If only in my dreams." Tony pushed away the doubts and fears and angry. Home was where the heart was, and his heart was with Jethro. He listened to Jethro's singing... "Where the lovelight gleams..." Tony pulled back, the lovelight gleam was in his love's eyes.

"I'll be home for Christmas..." Tony joined Jethro.


	3. Chapter 3

Dec 3: Gifts/Gift exchange

Another dead end. Tony groaned. He needed to find the perfect gift. He'd lost count of the number of stores and catalogs and websites he'd tried. Nothing.

This would be his first real Christmas since he was a child. Sure, he went through the motions every year. It wasn't all just 'motions' he conceded. He loved to watch Abby and see her enthusiasm in the traditions. He also enjoyed caroling with the sisters. It was the loneliness of going back to his condo. Standing in the living room looking out over the city below. Knowing he was alone and there was no one who loved him.

But this year was different. This year he had someone to love who loved him. Tony wanted it to be perfect. He had to find the perfect gift to show that love. The symbol that showed how he felt. Sure, he had a few things hidden away; a new leather jacket, tickets to a mystery weekend, an upcoming gaming event that the Elf Lord would enjoy. But none of them were right, they were too impersonal

Tony stared at his... their Christmas tree. Tony smiled as he remembered how much fun the two of them had picking it out in the tree lot and bantering over whose house it should reside in. Then finally putting it in front of the glass windows of Tony's condo and decorating it. His eyes moved to the prominent spot on the front of tree where he hung his beloved Grinch ornament. He remembered all the treasured gifts Tim had given him during his "courtship" last year.

"No one has any ideas." Tony groused. "What gift would be perfect?"

"Depends on the giver and the receiver."

Tony squealed. Something he would never admit to, well, that and the fact that there was a talking Christmas ornament on the tree. Some Christmas gift for Tim that would be. Tony locked away in the loony bin.

"They are not going to put you in the loony bin." The ornament waved his hand. "Look, you wanted help; here I am."

"This isn't real. The boss finally gave me one too many head swats."

"If I could get to you, I'd give you a head swat."

"Just my luck, my hallucination is channeling Gibbs."

"Do you remember when we met last year?"

"Do I?" Tony 's face eased into the goofy grin that appeared every time he thought of Tim's courtship gifts; culminating in their first date of dinner and a movie.

"Tim's been taking it all at your pace. He hasn't tried to rush you or demand a commitment. You know what Tim wants... The only thing he wants more than anything else in the world."

Tony looked out over the lights of the city. He and Tim had gotten rid of his old couch. Tony had purchased a new sectional and the two had positioned it so that they could look out over the city rather than the large screen TV that hung somewhat neglected on the wall. He took a deep breath thinking over the past year.

He knew deep in his soul what love was now. What he had before with others didn't compare to the heart deep feelings that he had now. Tony knew that Tim felt the same way. It was in his eyes when they met each other's gaze. Tony felt an inner peace. He looked at his watch. Tim was doing some updates at work. Tony had plenty of time to run out and pick up Tim's gift before Tim came over for dinner. As Tony turned to leave, he looked over at the grinch ornament, thankfully no longer moving. "Thanks. And Merry Christmas, Mr. Grinch."


	4. Chapter 4

Dec. 4 Angels/Snow Angels

"What do we have?"

"According to Officer Tergeis, our victim is Ensign Bartholomaios Marcus, twenty-two years old, five foot eleven inches." Tony held out the ensign's id cards. "Tergeis wants the case and the local LEOs are not happy about yielding Ensign Marcus' case to us."

"Why?"

Tony shivered but not from the cold. Homicides were never easy but psychos with fetishes were the worst. They really creeped him out. "Seems our victim stumbled into a serial. One body every morning the last three days. Cause of death in the cases are not yet determined. The LEOs are waiting for tox results. No obvious wounds; no stabbings, gunshots, etc."

"Tell me, he isn't..." McGee stepped up and stared horrified at their victim.

"Glad you could join us, McGee."

Tony shook his head discreetly, letting McGee know not to respond. "Yes, McGee, our victim is a snow angel. Thank you, boss." Satisfied that he had deflected Gibbs, Tony continued. "Our victim is there fourth victim. Each was found in a relatively low traffic area and each had made a snow angel prior to ..." Tony stared down at the ensign distracted.

"DiNozzo. What you got?"

"Hey, Tergeis." Tony motioned the LEO over while he talked to Gibbs. "There's something off about the snow angel. Give me a minute, boss."

"What'll you need, DiNozzo?"

"Have you photographed him well?"

"Took a lot of digitals and even a few old fashion stills."

"Willing to share?" Tony smiled.

"Going to make it worth my while?" Tergeis smiled back.

"Just might."

"Flirt on your own time, DiNozzo."

"Thank you, boss." DiNozzo didn't even try to duck the slap. He continued, "There's something off. Want to give me a hand?" Tony turned to his younger partner. "McGee, I want a ton of photographs."

"What are you thinking?"

"Theory is that the victims meet up with the serial. Somehow, he gains control of them. They make a snow angel and die."

Gibbs looked at the officer who nodded. "You have something else?" Gibbs asked DiNozzo.

"Maybe."

Gibbs motioned him to get on with it.

"Over here." Tony directed. "Okay, I'm the victim. Exhibit A - I get in the snow and make a snow angel. Alright, McPhotographer, roll film."

"If this is a chance to release your inner child, I'm posting these all over the net."

Gibbs noticed that the officer had pulled his own camera and appeared to be shooting video. Tony dropped to the ground and made the angel.

"Okay, pull me out."

Gibbs held out his hand as the other two men were still taking pictures. "Now, what?"

"Exhibit B - I'm forced to make a snow angel." This time Tony eased himself down as if at gun point. Laying back he stiffly moved his arms and legs. He looked up at Gibbs with his hand extended and his boss complied. "If you look at the two outlines, Exhibit B has more rigid lines. The victim is being forced and it shows it the edges of the sweeps. See how the soles of my shoes dig in a bit. Now, Boss for Exhibit C I'm going to make one of your dreams come true. You've incapacitated me. Pick me up and dump me in."

Gibbs eyed him suspiciously.

"Seriously, boss. Let's see. Tergeis, victims were a mixed lot, no physical profile, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I'm already dead. You need to fulfill your fantasy. How do you get me here?"

Following DiNozzo's line of thought. Gibbs studied his agent and then his eyes narrowed. "Fireman's carry."

"Agent Gibbs, do you want me to take over?" Tergeis asked.

Gibbs moved swiftly taking his senior agent off-guard as he scooped him up. "Thanks, officer. I've got it. Now where am I putting you."

"Just a little over from the other two exhibits." Tony immediately went limp.

Moving carefully, Gibbs stepped into the snow. The snow around their victim was unmarked. Gibbs debated a moment and then knelt and let Tony's body slide slowly off of his shoulder. Leaning over he grabbed the cuff of Tony's jacket sleeve and began to drag the arm in a parody of the snow angel creation. He repeated this for the other arm and then both legs. Standing in the outline before stepping out carefully.

"If you notice, the area around my waist is larger than the other two exhibits."

"Made by your arms flopping limply around your body."

"Look here," McGee pointed as he and Tergeis stepped closer. "The edges of the wings aren't well-formed.

"From where Agent Gibbs was using the cuff for control and the hand was flopping." Tergeis nodded.

Gibbs noticed the smug look Tony was trying to hide. He knew DiNozzo well enough to know he had another ace up his sleeve. "McGee. Go to his head. Take his arms and lift carefully on my mark."

"I'll be damned." Tergeis looked at the imprints under the body. "There could be evidence under the body.

"Everyone! Get back away from the body. I want a ten-foot perimeter."

"I was just about to start the examination, Agent Gibbs."

"Not yet, Palmer. If DiNozzo is right and not just enjoying himself in the snow. Your examination would severely contaminate the crime scene. We need to lift the body out of the way without disturbing it. Will that compromise your investigation?"

"Do we have a time of death?" Palmer asked.

"Narrowed to a window between one hundred and three hundred this morning. Caretaker goes through the park every couple of hours."

"Body is within the first stages of rigor mortis. The snow is going to advance the onset but I'd recommend the least amount of disturbance would be to lift him by his extremities."

Gibbs looked and saw his two agents and the LEO had joined him. "Gentlemen, glove up."

Palmer pulled his kit and handed gloves to the quartet. Somewhere, DiNozzo had dug up a can of spray paint. Gibbs really didn't want to know where. At Gibbs' direction, he had used it to draw a green box around the body. There had been a brief wait as Tony and Jimmy conferred and then set up a gurney with a sterile body bag at the head. At Gibbs' direction they positioned themselves at each extremity. "The body made be a little stiff. Tergeis, you and McGee each take an arm. DiNozzo and I will take the legs. Do not step inside the green lines. We are going to lift straight up. Then we walk by stepping to our side. Once we reach the gurney, we will gently lower the victim down. At that time, Mr. Palmer will take possession of the victim. Any questions?"

"How are we going to lift?"

DiNozzo butted in and took Tergeis' question. He knew when Gibbs asked, "Any questions?" it was rhetorical. "Tergeis, we want as little movement as possible. Best way to lift is not to use clothing. It's too easy to lose the grip. Look how McGee is placing his hands. The hand in the arm pit will help balance the weight and the hand below the elbow should keep the hand from flopping about. Gibbs and I are going to go at the mid-thigh and calve by joining hands under the body."

"I will step between Tony and you, officer. I will use my hands under the body to prevent it from sagging down and dragging on your evidence." Jimmy spoke up.

"When I say lift, we will get the body up and stable. When I say "step", try to keep a foot step to the side and then bring the other foot over."

"Boss. We should have documentation of this for the record."

"Polt!" Tergeis called his partner. Get over here and bring a camera."

Another officer joined Polt. After a quick conference, one of the men went to the head of the gurney and the other the foot of the victim. "Legace and I are ready."

Gibbs gave the Tergeis a nod of approval for his initiative. "Ready... Lift..."

"Good work." Tergeis held his hand out to Tony. "We wouldn't have this evidence if not for you. How about I buy you dinner as a thanks?"

"I imagine, you'll be a bit busy this evening working on that evidence, just like we will." Gibbs interjected.

"What about..."

"DiNozzo, load up." Gibbs prodded. Tony gave Officer Tergeis a rueful smile before turning to join McGee in the truck.

"Can I at least get your number?" Tergeis called after him.

"Nope." Gibbs sidestepped in time with Tergeis. "I've got your number. So here's a bit of advice. Back off."

"He's smart and he is a very good-looking man." Tergeis complained.

"With a very jealous boyfriend." Gibbs leaned closer. "Former sniper in the marine corp. Now, run along."

As Gibbs crawled behind the wheel, Tony whined. "I can't believe you just let them have the case. Especially after all my hard work. They wouldn't have realized that the tread on the suspect's boot was the regulation issued tread of the caretaker's boots if I hadn't pointed out the discrepancy in the snow angel. What's up with that?"

Gibbs just stared at him. "How well do you know, Officer Tergeis?"

Tony gave him a small knowing smile. "Moving right along. Cold cases here we come."


	5. Chapter 5

Dec 5: Holiday Sweaters

"No! There is no way that I am wearing those." Jethro crossed his arms over his chest.

"They're fun and festive." Tony wiggled the undergarments.

"No."

"Come on." Tony grinned. "Would you wear them for one of my massages?" Gibbs eyes dilated so Tony upped the ante. "How about one of my massages and... A Tony special?"

Gibbs grabbed the fabric with a glare. He knew he was being manipulated but... a Tony Special!

"This is a major madhouse. Multi-car pile-ups, I hate them." The nurse followed a second nurse into a cubicle. "Heard a party bus lost control. Took out several other vehicles."

"At least the red tags have been moved up to surgery and ICU, Eileen. Going to be a long night." The second nurse said. "Now they say this one is a bit grumpy. Guess he gave the EMTs a real tough time and they eventually sedated him to get him out of the car."

"He's code yellow according to his chart, Pam."

"Yes. His injuries are primarily to his legs. He does have a pressure bandages on his arm and one on his leg; probable stitches necessary for both. According to his chart, the EMTs had to cut off his clothes to get him out of the driver's side. Less for us to take off to prepare him for xrays."

"Chart says he was in a car with another man. Passenger is code green."

"Oh, my, no wonder he fought the EMTs." Pam fanned herself as she lifted the shit. "He's wearing promise me briefs."

"What?" Eileen asked.

Pam pulled the sheet down to expose the wounded legs. "Now, you tell me what man would voluntarily wear those."

"Reminds me of those ugly Christmas sweaters."

"Exactly. Promise mes."

"I don't understand." The younger nurse looked confused.

"Oh, honey. Do you mean your man never gave you a little something to slip into that you wouldn't wear for any amount of money?"

Eileen's face flushed remembering a certain birthday gift.

"Well, there's two ways for that to go. One, you put them on some night you're going out to party and after you arrive, you happen to whisper what you're wearing in your honey's ear. You don't even make it home. Or, you are propositioned into wearing them for a huge reward. You know, promise mes."

"We had another word for those."

"And the "F" word is not allowed."

"Excuse, me." A man with a patch on his head peered around the curtain. "I'm looking for...Oh, no... no, no, no." Tony's face got paler as he took in the snug fitting ugly Christmas bikini briefs on display. "He's gonna kill me."

"Oh, don't worry, sweet pea." The older nurse patted his shoulder. "It was an accident. He'll forgive you eventually. Of course, you may have to double or triple what you promised him." She chuckled at the expressions on Tony's face.


	6. Chapter 6

Dec 6: Jingle bells

"Uncle Jethro... Uncle Jethro..." Victoria whined tiredly.

"What's wrong with my princess?" Tony slid his hands under her tiny body.

"No..." Victoria fussed. "I don't want you. You did this to me!"

"Aren't you sleepy, sweetheart?"

"Yes, I am. I'm exhausted. Can't you tell? And it's your fault. I'm telling Santa on you. Or that Nelf that's hiding next to that clown doll you gave me. I mean, red yarn hair, and blue with white polka dots. You just know it's an evil clown in hiding. And that Nelf is in cahoots with her. I'm telling them on you." Victoria yelled. "Are you listening? I'm gonna tell mommy!"

"Don't you look beautiful?" Tony rubbed noses gently with his god-daughter. "I love you."

"I love you, too. But not right now." Victoria wailed. "How could you do this? You... you monster. Uncle Jethro!"

"What's wrong with my princess?" Tony slid his hand under the layers of ruffles.

"Get out of there. I'm not wet or icky." Victoria ordered. "No, I don't want a pacifier. I want Uncle Jethro!"

"What's wrong?" Jethro came out of the kitchen looking concerned.

"Finally! Uncle Jethro..." Victoria tried to grab for him. "Make it stop. I want to sleep... please."

"Here, let me see our sweet angel." Jethro crooned.

Tony handed her over looking concerned. "She hasn't napped, just a minute here or there. I checked her diaper and she's not wet or dirty. And she doesn't want this." Tony held up the pacifier.

"What's wrong, angel? Tell Uncle Jethro what's wrong."

"Tell you? Are you deaf? Can't you hear it? Every time I close my eyes and start to get comfy..." Victoria shook her legs angrily. "Ding... ding... ding... Please for the love of heaven make it stop." She broke down sobbing.

"Oh, princess. It's okay. I've got you." Jethro hugged her close, letting her burrow her head into his chest. For a moment her body relaxed in hope. Victoria started to tuck her feet up.

"Noooooooo!" Victoria sobbed. "I was sooo close. Uncle Jethro, fix this. Or I'll... I'll tell Grandpa Ducky. You're supposed to keep Uncle Tony in line, Mommy said so."

"She wasn't like this earlier." Jethro bounced her gently unknowingly adding to her distress.

"No. She was fine when I got her up and dressed her. Put her little shoes..." Tony paused.

"What's wrong?"

"Remember that antique wall clock Jackson gave us?"

Jethro looked at him trying to follow the leap in Tony's brain. "Yes. It's in that guest room."

"And why is it in the guest room?"

"The ticking kept you awake." Jethro narrowed his eyes. "Do you think..."

"We'll find out. Turn her a little more towards me." Tony waited and then smiled into his god daughter's eyes. "Hey, angel. Why don't we take these off while you nap? Hmmm?"

Victoria almost sobbed in relief as Uncle Tony carefully took hold of one foot and gently eased her shoe off. She tried to smile at him as he repeated the action on the other foot. "Thank-you, Uncle Tony. Oh, thank-you... I love you again."

Tony gentle shook the shoes listening to the jingle bells merrily ringing. "Was this keeping you awake? Hmmm? Come to Uncle Tony, princess."

Even with her breath still hitching from crying, Victoria felt her body melting. She gratefully lay her head on Uncle Tony's shoulder. "I'm so tired. Just let me sleep right here. I won't tell Santa or that Nelf. I love you. I'm so tired..."

"Is she..." Tony whispered.

"Eyes are all but shut." Jethro smiled. "You can sleep now and while you do, Uncle Jethro will get rid of those bells." He rubbed her back gently.

"Thank-you." Victoria whispered.

"I'll have to warn Breena and Jimmy." Tony was upset that he had caused Victoria such distress.

"You know, I think Victoria has the right idea." Jethro guided Tony towards the large sectional. Sinking down he pulled Tony down between his legs, arranging them so that Tony could lean back against his chest.

Victoria felt a second pair of arms wrap around her back holding her securely. She was too tired to open her eyes again but knew she was in her favorite spot. Uncle Tony holding her, while Uncle Jethro held them both. She managed to whisper "I love you," before she slipped into a deep sleep. She loved nap time, but not with jingle bells.


	7. Chapter 7

Dec 7: Ice skating/Icicles

He wouldn't. No. No. No. Jethro chanted in his mind. Forcing himself to stop looking out the window to the porch, Jethro tried disparately to keep focused on the story Ducky was telling. He managed for a second and in that time, Tony had gone from staring at the icicles to snapping one off. No. No. No. He cursed Tony and his icicle obsessions.

Jethro missed the amused look on Ducky's face as he was also sneaking peeps at the show outside. Taking pity on the other man, Ducky wandered off to gossip... uh, chat with the other guests. He wondered to himself if Jethro's hosting of the Christmas party had anything to do with icicles. Finding a nice view, Ducky engaged in chit chat and watched out the window to Tony who was licking the icicle and to the other side of the room where Jethro was holding his glass tightly as he watched. When Tony tilted his head and sucked the icicle in deeply, Ducky snickered as Jethro slammed his glass down and headed outside.

"Is Gibbs okay?" Breena started.

"He's fine, my dear." Ducky chuckled. "I'd say he and Tony are more than fine."

Caught off guard, Tony was spun around and slammed against the siding. The icicle was pulled from his mouth and a tongue forced its way into the cold cavern. "Mmph."

Jethro muttered against his lips. "What have I told you about those icicles?" He complained as he plundered the icy cold left behind.

"I can't help it," Tony whined. "They're so good and cold and sweet and..."

Jethro wondered if it had anything to do with the sugar water that he dipped them in before going to bed at night. Darn Tony and his icicle obsession.


	8. Chapter 8

Dec 8: Kissing/Mistletoe

The ball of mistletoe was enormous. Some of the guests were surprised at the traditional decorations, but it fit for the two men. The justice of the peace looked at the gathered guests. It was a small group, but the justice had mingled a bit before the service was to begin. The older gentlemen with a bowtie was quite entertaining and the room was full of love. "Pleased be seated.

There was no music. But as if on cue, a silver haired man emerged from the room to his left and a dark-haired man appeared in the doorway. The older man was accompanied by a gentleman introduced as his father Jackson. The younger man held a toddler and was accompanied by a young man in glasses.

When the quintet stood in front of them, he smiled warmly. "Who brings Jethro to join Anthony?"

"I, his father, do."

"Who brings Anthony to join Jethro?"

"His god-daughter does." The young man with glasses spoke up.

"And that would you be you, princess?"

As if understanding everything, Victoria smiled and babbled a bit, ending in Unca Tone. Laughing Tony handed Victoria over to her father.

"Jethro, Tony. It is my understanding that less than a year ago, you stood right here in this room and declared your intention to join your lives together. Promising to wed within the coming year. I ask you again in front of those witnesses, is that still your desire?"

Tony's heart ached a bit. It was just in front of those witnesses; Jackson, the Palmers, McGee, Abby and Ducky. When he had contacted Senior, the man had acted quite cruelly. It wasn't really unexpected, but what Tony hadn't expected was that his father to show up at the office and publicly renounce him. He looked up and into Jethro's eyes. In unison, they answered. "It is."

"Face your guests, please."

As the two men turned, the justice continued. "Marriage is not easy in the best circumstances. Unfortunately, there are those who will make the marriage between these two men even more difficult. They will seek to tear them apart, denigrate them, destroy their spirit. Will you stand with them, will you help hold them to together, raise their spirits and shower them with your love?"

"We will." Breen and Abby weren't the only ones who answered with tears in their eyes.

"Anthony, Tony, will you share with your family the good and the bad, will you seek council from them with things are round? Will you love them and rejoice with them?"

"We will."

"Please face one another. Do you Jethro take Tony to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you care for him, honor him, share with him and love him for the rest of your lives together?"

"I will."

"Do you Tony take Jethro to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you care for him, honor him, share with him and love him for the rest of your lives together?"

"I will."

"The rings, please." He accepted the ring Jackson handed him and released a ribbon bow on Victoria's dress to take it from her. "This ring symbolizes the circle of life; love, family, friendship. Take these rings as symbols of your love and devotion for one another for all the world to see."

Jethro took Tony's ring and carefully placed it on his finger. "With this ring, I pledge myself to you. I know I've made mistakes in the past. Made promises that I didn't keep and paid the price for it." The group snickered. "But, I also made the right choice. I know that in my heart. Unfortunately, till death do us part came very quickly. But, that's how I know that this is right. The love that I feel in my heart is real, true and ever-lasting. I will stand beside you and face with you the trials of life. I will stand in front of you and shelter you when you need me. I will stand behind you and allow you to shine your love and humor on the world. But... I will not protect you from Abby if she finds out you've been eating the gingerbread houses and blaming it on McGee."

"Tony!" Abby humphed.

"Told you it wasn't me." McGee muttered.

"I will however make sure there is your favorite eggnog on hand to drink with them."

Tony laughed. "Blabber mouth." He took the ring from the smiling justice. "With this ring, I pledge myself to you. I've learned how fickle people can be. I kept moving before strings could tie me down and then there you were. You saw something in me and you forced me to be that person."

"...cough... head slaps... cough..."

"Watch it, probie." Tony laughed. "You made me face life, to reach for what was real and how to break lose from what was not. Somewhere along the way, I started to realize that you were my life. That you and our family was the good and we don't waste good. But I.. I will protect you... even when Jackson finds out you were the one who chipped your great-grandmother's gravy boat."

Jackson automatically swatted Jethro on the back of the head.

"Hey..." Gibbs turned to glare at his father. "I thought you were going to protect me."

"Head slap is only an attention getter." Tony retorted. "If he tried to spank you... that's a different story." He leaned in closer and said in a sotto whisper, "I'm the only one who gets to do that."

The justice found himself chuckling with the guests. "I have presided over many ceremonies in my life but I admit none quite like this. Tony, Jethro, you have made your vows to one another with honestly, with love and with humor. May your marriage be blessed with the same honestly, love and humor. It is my honor to pronounce that you are now one. You may kiss your groom."

The guests burst into applause and then surged forward. The justice was amused to see the young woman with deep black hair smack Tony's shoulder twice and shake her finger. Tony had then snagged his god-daughter and used her as a shield.

The group was fluid; moving, mingling, laughing. The newlyweds ended up in the doorway under the huge mistletoe bough.

"See, sweetheart, I told you." Jimmy hugged his daughter and whispered in her ear. "That's what love looks like."


	9. Chapter 9

Dec 9: Blizzard/Snowing/Snowed in

"Another beer?"

Tony languidly stretched his arm out inches short of reaching the cold bottle and then gave a pathetic whine.

With a laugh, the bottle came nearer until he could grasp it. "Budge up."

Reluctantly, Tony moved from laying to leaning. He ignored the fact that he would have had to sit to drink his beer anyway. "Even my finger muscles hurt."

"Baby." Lifting his arm, Jethro sat down and allowed Tony to cuddle in to his side. "It was only a couple of inches."

"Spread out over the steps, the walk, the sidewalk, the driveway, the patio..."

"You offered to help. Turn around a bit."

Tony eagerly sat his beer on the table and turned. He moaned as the strong hands began to massage his shoulders. "You have magic hands."

"You have magic smiles. Magic lips." Jethro retorted.

"I don't want to go to work tomorrow." Tony turned his head giving his best puppy eyes.

"Storm's predicted to stay off the coast." Jethro informed him. "Expecting a couple of more inches tonight or at least a heavy coating of ice."

"Do we have beer? Wood? Steaks?"

"Would I let the cupboard be empty for a storm?"

"Butter pecan ice cream?"

Jethro paused the massage and kissed Tony's neck. "All your favorites."

"Just you and me. Snowed in. Heaven."

"See if you feel that way tomorrow when we're chipping ice." Tony moaned as Jethro laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Dec 11: Grinch

"Hey, babe." Tim and Tony kissed in the path of their master bath.

"How about I feed the mutt while you shave?" Tony was a bit ahead this morning.

"Coffee on the way?"

"I like how you think." With a last kiss, Tony headed towards the door. "Hey, where is McMutt?"

"When I came to bed, he was snuggled up next to you. I shooed him off the bed and I think he headed for a snack. Must have fallen asleep out in the living room. Probably on the sofa."

"Never. Our Jethro would never break a rule." Tony flashed him a grin.

"Morning, Jethro. Time to wake up. Breakfast time. Morning, Kate..."

Tim quickly shaved. As he headed to pull on his jacket, he noticed the lack of sound from the outer room. "Hey, Tony, everything..." Tim froze in the bedroom door. Tony was standing frozen staring in to the gold fish bowl. "Babe..."

"She's gone." Tony muffled a sob, "Kate's... Kate's dead."

Tim rushed over and pulled his love into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"Did I change her water yesterday? Did I adjust the aerator? I can't remember..."

"Of course you did. You took the best care of her. Remember, you played with her and did her water and that while I walked Jethro."

"Why did she have to die?"

There was a plaintive note in Tony's voice that jarred Tim. He realized that his lover had been holding on to Kate through her namesake. It wasn't just a goldfish being mourned, but a partner lost again. "I don't know." Tim carefully answered knowing Tony would not want to go into Kate's death. "Goldfish die, Tony, no matter how good of care you take of them. And you took the best care of Kate. Here I'll take care of her. You go feed Jethro. Look how sad he is for you."

The huge dog had tried to turn into a lap dog. He was gazing up at Tony with sad eyes. When he saw Tony looking back, he whimpered and pawed at his second favorite human's legs. Tony knelt down accepting kisses and comfort.

While Tony was distracted, Tim removed the bowl. He hesitated in the master bath. He couldn't do it. Kate deserved better than a burial at sea. Tim searched the cabinet and found an old sore throat lozenge box. Tossing the lozenges, he carried the box into the bedroom finding a silk pocket handkerchief and lined the box. Back in the bathroom, he soon had Kate carefully laid out and he sealed the box. He started for the kitchen and then paused.

Sitting Kate's coffin on the counter, he pulled out his cellphone and made a quick call. Sometimes, no matter the age, you just need your father. "Gibbs, Kate died last night. Yeah. Tony's taking it pretty bad. Yes. I didn't realize how much he was clinging to that last link. Can you? It's going to make us all late. Will Vance... I don't think he can actually do that... I'll have the door unlocked. I'm going to try to get him to eat something. That'd be great. Thanks, Gibbs." Tucking his phone away, Tim assumed his role of pall bearer, carrying Kate out. He placed her small coffin next to where her bowl had been.

Tony and Jethro were in the kitchen. Tim knew Jethro was a smart dog, but he was showing his compassion in spades. Seated at Tony's feet, Jethro was giving the grieving man intermittent kisses while listening to Tony's comments about Kate and Kate the gold fish. To the dog's credit he didn't cast long lingering looks at his bowl which Tony had managed to fill. Opening the cupboard, Tim pulled out the coffee and prepared to start the machine.

"You don't want to get coffee on the way?"

"I think we could both use a cup."

Tony didn't even start when the apartment door opened. He simply sat there one hand in Tim's the other moving between Jethro and the cup.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs' voice was gruff.

Tim was thankful he made the call as he saw the looks flashing on Tony's face. Faith... I needed you and you came. Shock... I needed you and you came. Grief. Guilt. Mourning.

Gibbs opened his arms. "Come here, son."

Tim swore Tony had picked up a magic trick from one of his many movies. One second, Tony was holding Tim's hand and hugging Jethro's head. The next, he was in the arms of his father sobbing, shaking... trying to communicate... "Kate's... gone..."

"Shhhh... It's okay. I know. Tim called me."

"I went to feed Jenny and she was floating."

Over Tony's head, Jethro and Tim's eyes meet. This was bringing it all back. Jenny. Mike. Cathy. Dorney. Tim motioned toward's the living room and Jethro steered Tony towards the couch. Together, they managed to get Tony sitting and letting, Jethro to pull his son to his chest.

Wanting to give the two men some privacy, Tim mimed walking with two fingers and pointed at Jethro. When Gibbs nodded, Tim collected Jethro's walking harness. At the kitchen door, he found Jethro watching the humans and keening. "He needs some time with his dad. So, how about we talk a walk?

Not in the park mood, Tim and Jethro roamed aimlessly until Jethro parked himself in a doorway and refused to move. "Come on.'

Jethro laid down.

"Jethro, come on."

The door behind the dog opened. "Did you let him run out of treats?"

"Ma'am?"

"Jethro, did he let you run out? It's usually your other day who brings you."

Tim belatedly noticed the small shop was actually a pet store. "I didn't realize. We have plenty of treats."

While hugging the shepherd the old woman unsnapped the leash. "Ma'am, he'lll..."

"Nose around a bit, decide if he wants a treat or maybe a new doll. He does it all the time, doesn't bother a thing. Of course, he embarrassed his other dad..."

"Tony," Tim supplied.

"Well, Jethro got into the closed section where there are some more explicit tank decorations. Brought out a little.. uh... male organ sculpture. Thought Tony would die of embarrassment." She laughed. About that time, Jethro strutted up.

"What have you got?" The woman smiled. "Fish flakes? Are you out of those?"

Tim realized they were close to being out. "Good boy, Jethro, but... we don't need those anymore."

He tried to take them, but Jethro shook his head instantly. While they wrestled with them, the story tumbled out; finding Kate dead, the real Kate.

"Well, son, fat be it from me to stick my nose it, but I think Jethro's right."

"Seems to me, your young man, jumbled up that tank with thoughts of death. Maybe you need one to remind him of the living. Your man have a hobby or something."

Actually, he loves the Grinch."

The woman shook her head. "Mysterious ways, indeed, Lord."

"Pardon me?"

"I was in back unpacking an order. Supply house sent me the wrong specialty set I ordered. I was getting ready to call them and give them a good piece of my mind. Another customer is going to be upset over the delay, but... Guess, I'll just ask them to ship the other one." She smiled at Tim's confused face. "Go on and flip that lock come on to the back with me." As Tim cleared the doorway to the inventory room, he saw the set on the table. Without asking price, he reach for his card.

Puffing, Tim struggled with the door and then sighed with relief when it opened. "Thank you."

"Where have you been? Tony was getting worried."

"Is he..."

"Asleep on the couch. Carrying around a lot of guilt that was never his. Are those..."

"Neon tetras. Sally said Tony liked watching them."

"You went and bought him a fish tank because his fish died."

"It was Jethro's idea. Well, and Sally's. See, it's like this..."

Tony pried his eyes opening blinking to shut out the light. His eyes felt swollen. "Hey, sweetheart, feeling better?" Tim smiled lovingly. "Let me help you up."

"Gibbs was here..."

"Your dad's still here." The ex-marine said. He stepped around the end of the couch. "You and I have a few more talks coming... but... Feel better?"

"I think so."

"Good. You freshen up, then we'll hit that restaurant you like. We'll stop at the house and bury Kate, then watch the game."

"Oh. Tim already... uh..."

"Put Kate in a coffee with a silk liner." Tim spoke up. "If we put her at Gibbs you can visit her. So you ready?"

"Just give me a minute to wash my face and do my hair, then I'll..." Tony froze and looked hesitantly at the others.

"It seems Jethro thought I needed to visit the pet store. He and your friend Sally picked that out. The fish are very hardy especially for beginners but the tank is very advanced. Very low maintenance. There was a slip up and she ended up with a "Grinch" theme not the one she ordered. Your dad's going to make you a façade for the front so it will look more like the Grinch's cave."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I told Sally about our family and she picked out the fish. See the black one."

"Abby!" Tony was off and babbling. "Jethro the red guppy?"

"You made me a red guppy?" Gibbs smacked Tim's head.

"Well, you do like red-heads." Tim frowned at the head-slap. "Actually, that's Gibbs. It's a blue beta. Doesn't like a lot of fish kind of a loner. But it will stop a disturbance between the others. Very hard. Guppy can live a week without food. He," Tim pointed at the fish," will find his own."

"There's my little Leroy Jethro..." Tony crooned.

Over his son's head, he gave his almost son-in-law and approving nod. Hmm, maybe he should have a talk with McGee about that. McGee had moved in and now they had a family to raise. Maybe he was bit old-fashioned but it seemed time McGee made an honest man of his son. Noooo... "Hey, boys, next weekend you will be at my house for Sunday Dinner. Preoccupied with their family, they gave in so easily. Now, he would drive up Saturday and pick up his dad. Then Sunday, his dad could give McGee the talk. Gibbs nodded. Perfect Plan. Red guppy indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

Dec 10: One Horse Open Sleigh (or carriage)

"Gibbs?"

"What's up, Abs?"

"Tony's sad..."

Gibbs looked up from his desk to see the forensic scientist standing there. "Why did you say that?"

"I asked him what he wanted for Christmas and he said it didn't matter because he never got what he wanted."

"Don't worry, Abs. Tony'll be fine."

"No, Gibbs, he won't. He didn't even try to nibble on the Christmas lab I built."

"Maybe he's watching his weight."

"He doesn't even want to go caroling with the Sisters."

"Abbs, just give him a couple days. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Boss?"

"Yes, McGee?" Gibbs quirked an eyebrow when McGee stopped the elevator on his own.

"Something is wrong with Tony."

"Why do you say that?"

"One. He hasn't called me 'McAnything' this week. Two. He hasn't pulled any silly jokes. Three. He hasn't teased me at all."

Gibbs considered the points. "I'd think you'd be enjoying the week." He thought about all McGee's complaints on Tony's behavior.

"Not like this. It's like... like the joy's gone out of him."

"The joy's gone out of him..."

McGee flushed, "I know it sounds funny, but Tony isn't acting like Tony."

Gibbs pulled the stop button releasing the elevator. "DiNozzo will be fine in a day or two."

McGee gave him a look that plainly questioned Gibbs' statement, but he stayed quiet until the elevator doors opened.

"Agent... uh... Agent Gibbs." Jimmy fumbled with his stethoscope.

"Palmer."

"I was wondering... could we... I mean, could I...

"Spit it out, Palmer."

"Did something happen on the last case?"

"What?"

"Tony isn't acting like himself. I wondered if it was related to the last case in some way."

"No. Everything was textbook."

"Nothing bothered him."

"No." Gibbs took a drink of his coffee. "I think you're overreacting. Tony seems fine."

"No, Jethro, he does not." Ducky refuted exiting autopsy to join them in the hall. "There is a marked change in Anthony's behavior over the last week. I've been meaning to talk to you about it. He is quiet. Serious. Focused."

"Doing his job." Gibbs countered, and Ducky gave him a reproachful look. "Look, DiNozzo is fine. I bet he'll be back to his usual behavior in a day or two."

"Gibbs." Leon called from the catwalk.

"Leon." Gibbs replied moving to sit at his desk.

Vance glowered. "I want to talk with you."

"Alright."

"Up here."

"Well, why didn't you say so before I sat down?" Jethro thought he could hear Vance's teeth grinding from his desk. He rose and joined the director who preceded him into his office.

"What's up, Leon?"

"What's wrong with Agent DiNozzo?"

"Nothing."

"He was supposed to play basketball with Jared Tuesday night. He was a no-show. I asked him Wednesday morning and he said he just forgot. That was it."

"And..." Gibbs drawled.

"I've watched him all week. He is behaving abnormally. No goofing off. No pranks on Agent McGee."

"Thought you wanted him to act like a proper agent."

"Fix this." Leon made to leave his office.

"Fix what?" Gibbs turned to watch him leave.

"More steak?"

"I'm stuffed." Tony pushed his plate away and leaned back on the sofa.

"Too stuffed for another beer?"

"Heresy. You can never be too stuffed for another beer." He took the cold bottle and opened it with a twist. "Cowboy steaks and beer. Meal for the gods."

"You know you've got everyone at the office worried."

"Huh?"

Gibbs swore that Tony was doing an impression of a cartoon animal in shock. "The team. They think something's wrong."

"With what?"

"With you."

"Me? Why would they think that?"

"You don't want to go caroling. You aren't snitching gingerbread. You aren't teasing McGee. You missed basketball practice with Jared. You are serious and quiet."

"Boss, you know, I'm..."

"I know." Gibbs interjected. "They don't."

"Guess I have to tell them?"

"Up to you." Gibbs paused. "They are your friends... and family."

"That sucks."

"Gibbs, it's cold." Abby complained as she crawled out of McGee's car. "Why are we all the way out here?"

"Because Tony asked us to come." McGee repeated as patiently as he could after the twentieth time Abby had whined about the trip.

"Besides it's kind of pretty out with the full moon." Breena hugged Jimmy's shoulder with a contented sigh.

"Why are we all standing around out here?" Leon asked.

"We're waiting for that." Gibbs pointed down the road.

The group watched as the object came closer. A green tractor and a hay wagon approached, it was decorated festively. As it came to a stop, Tony appeared from the bed of the wagon. "I know tradition is a one-horse open sleigh, but the snow refused to cooperate. And for all of us, one horse was just not enough." Tony said. "Well, come on, hop in."

Leon had brought Kayla and Jared as requested. They joined the Palmers, Ducky, Abby, McGee and Gibbs in climbing into the hay wagon. Soft blankets were passed around and several thermoses were tucked along the edges. "Red thermos are filled with hot chocolate. Green are warm cider. Gray is coffee. Blue is Earl Grey tea. Black is tar for the boss. Help yourself."

"Not that this isn't nice. But why?"

Tony and Jethro exchanged looks. "Apparently, you have all noticed that I've been a little preoccupied lately. Jared, I'm really sorry I missed our game. I hope that you will all forgive me." Tony leaned against the side of the wagon and cleared his throat nervously.

"You don't have to apologize, Tony." Jimmy spoke up. "We're just worried about you. You seem..."

"...sad. Anthony," Ducky looked at him fondly. "We want to be here for you."

"I have been a bit sad." Tony admitted. "A couple of weeks ago, I found out that I had an aunt I didn't know about. Her name was Ursula and she was my mom's sister."

"Was?" Abby whispered.

"Was." Tony confirmed. "It's a bit strange but she had evidently been watching over me. She had scrapbooks about me, but I never met her in person. She passed away just before Thanksgiving. Evidently, she didn't think much of Senior. She left me a lot of letters and I've spent a lot of time lately reading them and trying to understand why she didn't want to meet me. It appears that she was kicked out of the family due to her life style choices and she thought I might have the same prejudices."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, dear boy."

"Racial?" Leon asked quietly.

"No." Tony shook his head. "I invited you here because... This is where Aunt Ursula lived. Since I found out, I've spent a lot of time out here learning about her and getting to know her partner." Understanding began to appear in the group's eyes but Tony decided to be blunt. "Aunt Ursula was gay. I guess it was very hard back when she was young. At least, I know she wouldn't have turned against me for being bi-sexual." Tony forced a smile. He gestured to the farm style house they were approaching. "If you don't want to stay, Rob will take you back to your cars, but if you want... I'd like you to meet my Aunt Clarissa. Nothing formal, just a little holiday get-together. She's a really good cook." Tony felt the butterflies in his stomach grow in the quiet.

Gibbs laid his hand on Tony's shoulder. The last weeks had been very hard in ways but in other ways it had been good for his agent. He had found family and acceptance in his new aunt-in-law. Gibbs gave Tony an approving look. Leaning towards him, Gibbs whispered. "Proud of you." The tractor stopped and the door to the house opened revealing a motherly figure in the doorway.

"Bad Tony." Tony seemed to cringe as Abby spoke. "You could have warned us. I would have brought a snack plate and cookie tray. I didn't even wear my Christmas sweater. What is your aunt going to think of me?" Tony let out a shuddering sigh and the goth swatted his arm. "Of course, we want to meet your aunt. We're family."

"C'mon, McGee." Abby struggled to get to her feet, but her shoes kept slipping on the hay. "Help me up."

"Tony, here. Take Victoria for me." Breena shoved the baby into her godfather's arms and allowed Jimmy and Gibbs to help her down.

Kayla and Jared slid down with the grace of youth and laughed at their father picking his way to the back. "Yeah, yeah. You two will be like this one day." Leon laughed and joined the queue to meet Tony's aunt.

"Told you." Gibbs whispered and Tony gave him a relieved smile. "Alright. Don't all of you scare her." Gibbs pushed his way through the crowd. He kissed Clarissa's cheek. "Not to say I didn't warn you," he said with a smile as he took over introductions. "This is the rest of Tony's families."

"Gibbs knew. of course. Surely you didn't seriously think we wouldn't want to know your aunt, did you?" Jimmy said next to him. "We're not like that jack mule who sired you. We love you, Tony. I am so very happy that you have found an aunt."

"She's not really, but..." Tony leaned against the wagon weak with relief.

"She is here." Jimmy tapped Tony's chest over his heart. "That's all that matters. Be prepared though, the girls are going to miffed that they didn't bring something to the gathering. I heard Breena muttering to Abby that she didn't want your aunt to think they had no manners or didn't care enough to bring something."

"Ouch!"

"I think that Ducky may also want a word with you."

Tony smiled. He had worried about bringing the two parts of his family together. "Wait till later, Iron Lung. We're going to grab a couple baskets of cookies and go caroling."

"Does Gibbs know that?"

Tony laughed. "Nope."


	12. Chapter 12

Dec 12: Silent Night

It was the silence that woke him, he decided. No raspy breath in the night. He closed his eyes, it wasn't right. He had spent over five years getting used to the raspy breathing in the night. Worried that every night would be their last.

Since their first Christmas as a couple, this had been their routine. Drifting to sleep in front of the fire and tree, on the eve before Christmas Eve, him cuddled back against the hard chest, possessive arms around him. It was cold without the arms and the chest.

"Hey, you." A playful swat landed on the back of Jethro's head. "No morose thoughts. Pitt is monitoring my lungs well and I can still outrun you in qualifying." Tony stepped over Jethro putting a leg behind him and starting to wiggle back into the space between the couch back and Jethro. He dropped a kiss on the back of the neck. "Never leaving, ever. Hit the head, got a drink and turned on the oven."

"What time is it?"

"About five-thirty. We can steal a couple hours, yet." The gang was coming to their house for the annual get-together this year. It was only their second time hosting. Tony smiled as he laid his head on Jethro's. Their house. He still loved to repeat that to himself. "I made sure the timer's set on the coffee maker."

"Mmm... coffee..." Jethro felt himself drifting off. Warm, held tightly and the sound of Tony's breathing.

"Love you." Tony relaxed on his own way to dreamland.

"Love you, too." Jethro slurred.

"What did you get me for Christmas?"

"Have...to wait..." Jethro smirked.

"Darn..."


	13. Chapter 13 Reining in the God-father

"Now, Jimmy and I have talked about this," Breena said sternly. "We do not want to overly indulge Victoria especially at Christmas. Some of you are blatantly spoiling her. I'm looking at you, Tony. So here is how Christmas is going to go. I saw this on the internet and Jimmy and I agreed on it. This is a gift snowman." A squared snow man emerged thanks to her assistant. It stood about two feet high.

"The bottom cube of the Snowman is for a toy. "

"If we're buying little stuff like rattles, gummi toys, etc., can we put them together or is a rattle the whole present?"

The Palmers conferred. "Yes, Abby. Good question. If it's rattles and stuff that goes to together it can all be in the toy box. Now the second box, which is smaller, is for clothing. Yes, if you are buying socks and shoes or things like that they may go together. Whatever you can fit in the box. The small top box is for snacks. Victoria has not really progressed much but you could buy something she will enjoy later. Lastly, in the hand of the snowman, you may put her card. When she is older, we may permit a reasonable gift card there."

"We are not saying you have to buy presents, in fact we hope that you will pair up in twos or threes and do a snowman as a group. What is important is, as you see, Tony, the bottom box is bigger, then a middle size and a small. It is proportional. It is not three big boxes glued together, do you understand?"

"Why am I being singled out here?"

The MCRT team looked at him incredulously. He had given Victoria a three-foot high Raggedy Ann doll for Halloween. His excuse, she couldn't eat candy. She could however lay in the doll's lap and coo. Which she did a lot when Uncle Tony wasn't holding her. Thanksgiving which they had dined at Ducky's house had found Tony unwrapping an expensive dress and matching coat with miniature fascinator to wear to dinner. After all, everyone else was dressed up.

It was agreed that the Christmas gift-giving would be at Ducky's the night before Christmas Eve. As they left, the Palmers smiled. Their guests appeared to be pairing up. The most obvious was Tim and Abby as she basically grabbed his shoulder and announced, "You're my team."

A huge sigh of relief came from Breena and she pointed towards Tony. It appeared as if Gibbs had appointed himself to Tony's team. "Finally, someone who can keep Tony in line." Jimmy and Ducky nodded in agreement.

"Happy Eve before Christmas Eve." Abby said happily passing a casserole and cake plate to the Palmers. "McGee's bringing in the Snowman."

Ducky laughed as he held the door. Tim was indeed carrying in a respectable three-foot high, goth snowman. McGee entered to laughter. "I let Abby wrap it." He shrugged.  
"Perhaps you could assist me, Timothy? My snowman is in the music room. This way."

"Ducky, we told you we didn't expect you to participate."

"But you didn't say I couldn't." Ducky shook his finger and led McGee away. They returned with a very British snowman.

"Tony not here yet?"

"I guess he's coming with Gibbs as a team. I am so glad they teamed up," Breena said, "Tony is determined to spoil Victoria. He's probably got his hands full, preventing him from adding a bunch of stuff last minute."

"Could be. How can I help?"

Time flew as the guests mingled and talked and put on the buffet. "Not like Jethro to be late," Ducky worried. "I hope everything is okay."

"Let me call him." Abby pulled out her phone.

"DiNozzo, deal with that." They heard Gibbs yell from the yard. "I've got the eyes to put on the top box, yet."

Curious, Abby went to the door and peeped out in the yard. She gasped. Then she giggled. "Breena, you know how relieved you were about Gibbs and Tony hooking up? Bad idea. Bad, bad idea."  
Everyone crowded in trying to see out the door window. "Can't breathe." Abby gasped.

Ducky scolded them, forgetting conveniently he'd been in the crowd. "This is no way to behave, step back and let Abigail get her breath."

"Thanks, Duck."

"Yes, yes, open the door so we can see." The group flowed into the yard with gales of laughter. Poor Breena's face drained of color. There was at least a fifteen-foot snowman in her yard with two men putting on the last-minute coal and button decorations.

"Tony," Jimmy started.

"Gibbs, you were to control him." Breena whined.

"It's not three equal size boxes," Tony defended the gift tower. "Some of it was his idea."

Breena mimicked a guppy gulping air. Turning to Jimmy, she pointed at him. "You... you..."  
"I didn't have anything to do with it."

"He was your friend first."

"Calm down, Breena." Tony gave her a hug. "We followed your rules."

"My rules did not outline a fifteen-foot snowman." She protested.

"You didn't specify a height." Jethro spoke up. He had been enjoying Tony's situation but figured it was time to step in. "We decided that with Victoria becoming mobile this year, she needed a toy kitchen so we went together to pick one out."

"That is too big for a toy kitchen." McGee pointed out.

"Breena said we could put things that went together in the same box. So, we put the pots and pans and

food in there with the hutch for the dishes, the island for the pans and pots and the dining room set."

"Island?" The group looked at each other.

"Dining room set?" Abby asked.

"Of course, where would she sit to eat and put the food she's cooked. We didn't like what the stores had to offer so dad helped us make the island, table and chairs. We didn't use marble on the island because we were afraid of tipping, but we used a very nice mock marble tile."

"The second box is in correct proportion to the first," Tony said proudly. "I took Gibbs to Les Enfante and we updated Victoria's wardrobe," before Breena could complain, "graduating in size for the upcoming year. Then we had to have somewhere to put it."

Jethro shrugged. "We did the table and that went so fast, dad and I put together a matching dresser and amoire to hang her new clothes in."

"Arm... Arm..." Breena sputtered.

Jimmy put his arm around his wife. "Armoire, dear."

The group looked around trying to figure out who would draw the short straw and ask about the third box. Tim threw rock and Abby paper.

"Tony. Gibbs. You know Victoria can't eat a lot right now." Tim pointed out.

"Of course." Gibbs looked offended. "I do know about babies. Victoria's favorite snack comes from her mother."

"We had some interesting discussions about kidnaping Breena to put in the box, but then Jackson figured it out for us."

Ducky looked surprised. "Jackson did?"

"He's claiming god-great-grandfather rights." Tony informed the Palmers.

"The top box is an office sized fridge for in her room. That way Breena can keep the supply of milk there."

Ducky and the Palmers exchanged looks. That was actually a good idea.

"I helped Jackson make a cabinet to set the microwave on."

"Cabinet?" "Microwave" "You did?" The group was divided on which was more interesting.

"He did." Jethro said proudly. "Helped put it together. Used the same tile as the play island so if you spill milk or something taking it out of the microwave it's easy clean up. Then Tony measured the shelves and went shopping."

"Why did he measure the shelves before shopping?" Breena knew she didn't want to know but that dratted catlike curiosity.

"So we could stock the cabinet with food. We had to know how much would fit. Mostly the infant baby food, snacks and such but he had room for some of the items for toddlers. Don't worry, we checked all the discard dates and wrote them clearly on the top with a marker."

"Oh, we most almost forgot..." Tony motioned to the huge card.

Jethro lifted it off carefully and opened it. "We did give her separate cards."

Jimmy took the cards. One had Great-grand pa Jackson, one Uncle Jethro and One Uncle Tony.

"Here is her gift card."

"Gift card," Breena said faintly.

"Of course. The gift card is for when she's ready to get out of the crib. Dad, Tony and I are making her a matching bed, nightstand, bureau and desk for her room."

Tony interjected excitedly. "And just wait until you see what we have planned for next year. This was a great idea, Breena."

Breena groaned as everyone else laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

No Coffee for Gibbs

Tony's had his back to Gibbs and was fussing with something on the counter. Gibbs glared at his SFA's back. He better not have drunk the last coffee. Gibbs scowled when Tony turned around, cup in hand. It was late. The scene had been remote. No coffee for hours.

Tony turned and looked straight at Gibbs, then took a deep long sip from his steaming cup making obscene moans of satisfaction. When he emerged from hot chocolate with melting marshmallows, Tony had a white mustache that he languorously licks at with his tongue. Gibbs is fascinated. Then Tony takes another sip, licks again.

Tony grins at Gibbs, says "Back to work! Day shift used all the coffee again." And exits the breakroom. Halfway down the hall, he cringed as he heard the sound of glass and metal breaking.

"He won't drink it."

"He will."

"Vance said, no coffee."

"Correction, he said, no cups of coffee. And he was ticked at Gibbs for killing the coffee machine again. We do not want a coffee-less Gibbs at the office luncheon. This year, he will shoot the snowman. Anyway, this is hot chocolate. Totally different and within the guidelines."

"If Vance finds out..."

"I will take the full blame."

"But he'll know you used my babies."

"I will swear you were in evidence when I sneaked in."

Left in peace, it was time to put his plan in action. After all, the death of the coffee maker might be a tiny, tiny bit his fault.

From the lunch bag, Tony had smuggled in earlier, he retrieved his ingredients. A small thermos containing 3 cups of whole milk, a cup of heavy cream and two tablespoons of powdered sugar. Pouring it into a glass flask, Tony set it above the Bunsen burner. He used a glass stirrer and kept a careful eye for bubbles along the edge. It was best not to boil the milk.

Using tongs, he set the flask on the counter. Carefully he stirred in the pound of bittersweet chocolate chips. He stirred let it set, waited stirred, heated it a bit and repeated until the chocolate was absorbed and formed a deep chocolate milk. Carefully, he poured the mix into a larger thermos.

Reaching for the lunch bag, he pulled out a third thermos. This was still very hot to the touch. Carefully, he poured the two cups of Gibb's favorite extra strong coffee into the chocolate. He gently shook the thermos to mix the "hot chocolate" before tightening the cap.

He removed the last container from the bag before tossing all the evidence he had brought back in. Tony paused a minute and then tossed in the flask and stirrer. Abby wouldn't miss one set. If she did, he could always say it broke.

Tony entered the cafeteria just in time. Vance was ordering everyone to their seats. He slid into the chair next to Gibbs. "Miss anything?"

Gibbs simply scowled at him.

"Coffee wear off already?"

"Tony," McGee shook his head in warning just as Vance seated himself at their table.

Pitchers were making there way around the table. Vance confiscated one and turned to Gibbs, "Hot chocolate, Gibbs?"

"That's nice of you, director. I picked up his on my way in."

Vance eyed the metal thermos suspiciously. "You brought coffee."

"Of course not. I'm shocked you think I would disobey you, director. Gibbs is lactose intolerant. He had it special made." Tony quickly poured a cup of the hot chocolate he had made. From a container, he added two large marshmallows.

"Lactose intolerant?"

"Problem with that, Leon?" Gibbs asked as he accepted the cup Tony had poured. Drat! Now he'd have to drink it. He peered at the marshmallows. They were a tan color. Even he knew that was just wrong. He had to back his SFA but Gibbs would make sure DiNozzo paid for this. He was on dumpster duty indefinitely. Hiding his hesitancy, he took a sip. The melted marshmallow hit his tongue. Coffee!

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and looked at Tony. He took a deeper drink. Yeah, it had crap in it, but underneath... coffee. His favorite brew, at that. Reaching to the side, he plopped another marshmallow in his cup. When Vance was distracted by the serving staff, he leaned towards Tony. "That thermos full?"

"Yep. Easy on the marshmallows, they have to last the thermos."

"Where'd you find them?" Gibbs eyed the coffee marshmallows.

"Mixed them up last night while you were at Fornell's. Though it might help get you through."

"Got any more?"

"Am I going to have to go through marshmallow withdrawal with you?" Tony asked seriously, before letting a smile slip in. "I made a couple batches. Hid them in the pantry."

"You make this?"

Tony just grinned. "Figured since I might have been a teeny, tiny bit responsible for the coffee maker's death..." He smiled knowingly at the gleam in Gibbs' eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

"Abby, you can get the hat from DiNozzo tomorrow. I'm going to change, go home and go to bed."

"No, Gibbs." Abby whined. "I have to have the whole costume to get my deposit back."

"Get the hat from DiNozzo." Gibbs repeatedly tried to side step the goth. "Stop that. Now give me my clothes."

"If I don't have the outfit back, I lose my deposit. Now, go get the hat and I will give you your clothes."

Gibbs grit his teeth. Ever since Abby had somehow conned him into playing Santa at the shelter, he had known it would be a disaster and now his SFA had somehow absconded with the stupid hat. He'd demand that Tony bring it right back but McGee had given him a ride home and there weren't many cabs at this hour of the morning. "Fine." He gave up knowing it was simply easier to go in than to keep fighting Abby, if he wanted any sleep at all. Still grumbling, he headed for his car.

"Alright, he's on his way. He is majorly torqued. Good luck." Abby headed for her car humming. What she did for a friend.

Irritated, Gibbs hit the doorbell. He would have pounded but it was after midnight. Thankfully, the door opened immediately. The thankfulness switched to shock. There his agent stood dressed in dark green snug fitting boxers that emphasized more than covered. Was that a piece of mistletoe? It was mounted to a piece of wire and hung over his...

"DiNozzo!"

"December is a busy time, dashing in and out of the cold,

Coming home to an empty house, let's loneliness take hold." Tony crooned dancing into the hallway and herding Jethro into his condo before shutting the door.

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs growled. Where had McGee taken him before dropping off? His SFA was totally drunk.

"Christmas Eve can't be easy when you work all through the night,

I know what it's like to be alone, I could make your spirit bright."

"Stop that." Jethro twisted trying to keep Tony in front of him, but his SFA was swaying his boxers as he tried to circle him.

"Santa, aren't you lonely? Santa, aren't you cold?

Don't you want someone to come home to?

I can keep the home fires burning.

Really warm up the North Pole."

"DiNozzo!" Jethro jumped in shock. His SFA agent had just groped him. Little Jethro was totally ignoring him, but was very interested in the grope and the dance Tony was doing.

Gibbs struggled to control himself as Tony leaned in closer and whispered, "Santa, aren't you cold?"

"DiNozzo, stop this right now." Gibbs glared.

"Now I'm not knocking the elves, they are great toy makers indeed.

But Santa, you can't tell me, they can fulfill all of your needs.

The reindeer help you make the rounds, play their reindeer games,

Everyone needs someone to play with, don't you deserve the same?"

Gibbs tried to escape from having Tony use him as a Maypole. He'd just grab that darn hat and he was out of here. As if in response, the hat appeared in Tony's hand.

"Imagine on Christmas Eve when you've delivered all the toys.

Coming home to a warm house with someone to share your Christmas joy.

Aren't all the jingle bells and silent nights, getting a little old?

You know you can be honest with me. Santa, aren't you cold?"

"Give me the hat. Tony, give me that." Gibbs felt stupid trying to avoid Tony and make a grab for the hat that Tony was stroking the fur and cuddling his face on the fur and rubbing...

"Santa, aren't you lonely? Santa, aren't you cold?

Don't you want someone to come home to?

I can keep the home fires burning.

Really warm up the North Pole.

Santa, aren't you cold?"

Gibbs shook his head, trying to reboot his brain. Trying to not see that fur rubbing Tony's erect nipples.

"This Christmas Eve, I'll be waiting, I'll leave a candle burning bright.

If you stop by, I'll hop on your sleigh, and end those silent nights."

DiNozzo was drunk. Even though he couldn't smell any alcohol, his Tony would never act this way sober. Tomorrow he would ream McGee good. For tonight, he'd simply wrestle Tony in to bed. No. No bed. Bad images. He'd wrestle him onto the couch get the hat and... and... In the moment that Gibbs had been distracted, the boxers had disappeared. Gibbs was mesmerized by the mistletoe that appeared attached to bare skin. He almost missed the hat make its appearance.

"Santa, aren't you lonely? Santa, aren't you cold?

Don't you want someone to come home to?

I can keep the home fires burning.

Really warm up the North Pole."

The hat had stopped moving to Gibbs relief but it was now dangling off Tony using his impressive erection as a hat rack. A hat rack that was moving closer.

"Santa, aren't you cold?"

Tony fumbled his cell phone. "Nurgh..."

"Tony," Abby squealed. "Did it work? Did you kiss Gibbs?"

"Murgle pluh..."

"I'm on my way to pick up the hat. I need to get it back to the shop."

"Nujble..."

"You didn't get anything on it, did you? Nothing icky. Tony!"

"Abby," a warm voice came on the line. "You're not getting the hat or the outfit. Pay the man at the store, I'll settle up with you when we see you Monday. Now, I'm turning off the phone."

"Gibbs... Gibbs!" The outfit be darned, Abby fussed. She wanted details.


	16. Chapter 16

"So, I understand you and my grandson are living together." Jackson peered at McGee who was sitting on the sofa. "You lost your home?"

"Actually, no. When the lease was over on my apartment, Tony and I talked it over and decided to live together."

"Humph." Jackson leaned back in his chair and gave McGee a sharp look. "So my grandson is good enough to live with but not marry."

"No. I mean." McGee looked desperately at the doorway.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Tony had a lot of bad experience with marriage. When he's ready, we'll talk about it."

"Humph."

"Dinner's ready." Tony's call from the kitchen had McGee making a quick escape.

Tony smiled. A real family dinner. His lover. His father. His grandfather. And an actual home-cooked meal that he and his father put together. He took a bite of the mouthwatering roast beef.

"So, Tony, McGee tells me that you don't want to get married."

Thankfully, the bite of roast ended up back on his own plate. "Married?" He looked at McGee who looked like a deer in the headlights. "Well, we... we... haven't discussed it... yet."

"Just because your fathers were both jack idiots about marrying the wrong people doesn't mean you have to be."

"Dad..." Jethro protested.

"Hush up, Leroy." Jackson shushed his son. "If Tony doesn't want to marry McGee, then they shouldn't be living together."

"I didn't say I didn't want to marry McGee." Tony protested. "He didn't ask me."

"Did you ask him?" Jackson responded.

"I may have thought about it. I was just worried it was too soon." Tony said.

"So you do want to marry him?"

"I... I guess that's where I thought we were heading." Tony's tone was uncertain and he looked at McGee.

"Well, Tim. It looks like you were wrong. Was that just an excuse to avoid asking him? Wanted an escape route?"

"No. I want to marry Tony."

"You do?"

Tim nodded. "You?"

"Yeah."

"That's settled then."

Jethro kept his head down. Dad had played it perfectly. He took another bite to hide his smirk.

"Leroy, best get busy on the plans. It'll be at the church in Stillwater of course." Jackson took a bite of his roast ignoring the newly engaged couple.

"Dad, I thought it would be better in the backyard here."

"You ashamed of my grandsons, Leroy?"

Under the table, Tony grasped Tim's hand. They shared a smile as Jethro stuttered. They were getting married...


	17. Chapter 17

Jackson's Holiday

"Wow, Tony, you went all out." Abby said as she seated herself at the table.

"It's all thanks to grandpa. He decided to stay a little longer and has been preparing stuff all week."

The team was happy for how easily the words like dad and grandpa flowed. Since the death of Kate, Tony seemed happier, more at ease, more like the old Tony.

"I must admit, Anthony." Ducky said leaning forward to look at him. "That is the most unusual fish tank I have ever seen."

All the team had been introduced to their fish counterparts and dutifully exclaimed over the Grinch cave façade and the little grinch and max figures. To Jethro's chagrin, Tim had told how close Gibbs had come to being a red guppy and why before pointing out the blue beta who he swore was giving him a Gibbs glare. Gibbs mentally put Tim on dumpster diving for the next month.

Every one had laughed when a multicolor guppy and blue guppy got a bit territorial and the blue beta swam between them. Everyone swore he had used a fin to deliver a head slap to little Tony, the multicolored guppy. Gibbs refused to react but internally, he was proud of his name sack. As he walked away, he may have whispered an "attaboy," that only he and the beta heard.

"I love the changes to the apartment." Breena spoke up. "The writing nook is..."

"Tony had that done. He wanted me to be able to enjoy the city view and be inspired." Tim smiled proudly. The antique desk of his dreams now sat at an angle to the huge glass window that formed the side of the living room. With the clever positioning of the desk and matching book shelves, it gave the illusion of seclusion but he could if desired still be part of what was going on in the rest of the room.

"I don't believe I've ever seen such a large dog bed." Jimmy grinned. "One might think it would hold whoever was in the dog house." He joked.

"Tony, again." Tim spoke up. "He wanted Jethro to be comfortable and he also thought Jethro might be a big jealous of Little Leroy Jethro."

Gibbs upped the dumpster diving to two months.

"Not that this isn't great and all. Especially, since you are here, Grandpa Gibbs. It's just a little early for our usual holiday dinner." Abby remarked.

Jackson stood up. "That would be my fault. I wanted to have you all to Stillwater but Jethro insisted you were to busy so I decided to host here at Tim and Tony's. Jethro's is too small and old-fashioned." He muttered. "I came to town last weekend to formally be introduced to my grandson with a family dinner. I couldn't be happier."

The guests clapped as Tony blushed.

"I was a bit concerned about a few things but I got to know Tim here. He's a good man. So, after some talking, I'm pleased to..."

Tim blanched. "He wouldn't?"

Jethro looked at his soon to be son-in-law with rolling eyes. "Of course, he would."

"...announce that Tim has asked for Tony's hand..."

Tony blushed red looking down the table at Tim.

"...which I was glad to give..."

The rest of the guests seemed to hold their breath.

"Tim and Tony are getting married this spring in Stillwater."

Jethro gritted his teeth. That impossible old man. The wedding was being held in his backyard. He was the father, after all.

Tim and Tony found themselves pulled out of their chairs, hugged and babbled at. The two looked across the room and smiled. They were getting married...


	18. Chapter 18

"Tony!"

"What's wrong, Tim?"

"She did it again."

Tony looked and sure enough Victoria was not on her blanket in front of the sunshine. He had placed her in front of the sofa overlooking the city. However, somehow she and her blanket were up against the gas fireplace had added. Luckily it wasn't on.

"You could just move her out of the way, McScaredyCat."

"She's so little."

Tony shook his head fondly. For some reason, Victoria terrified Tim. "Hey, Angel. I thought we agreed you were going to get some sunlight."

"...ullllppp.. You agreed." Victoria replied. "I told you I had things to do. I don't want to be on exhibit like an animal in a zoo..." Sighing in resignation, Victoria found herself placed on her big soft rug in front of the world again. "I just got there."

Tony frowned. This was the second time this morning, Victoria had made it to the fireplace. "Do you want me to take her in the kitchen with me so you can write?"

Tim shook his head. "No. Things are going well."

Tony walked past Tim and dropped a kiss on his lips. "Well if our princess decided to make another break for it."

"I'll watch her." Tim promised.

And he did. Every fifteen seconds then the plot wiggled around him. Then thirty seconds. Then a minute. Then...

".uurrugg... daw..."

Jethro looked up from his rawhide bone. Sure enough, Tim was deep in a writing trance. "rrrr... again..."

"...daw...daw...' Victoria said imperiously.

"...woof...fine..." Jethro rose reluctantly and went over to the little human. "Don't you want to see something different? I can take you in the bedroom. I can even turn on the tv." He nosed to be sure she was positioned in the center of her blanket before taking hold of a corner.

"...murrrp... I have to be sure Santa can get down Unca Tony's chimney. Something about the fireplace doesn't look right. I don't want to miss getting toys on Christmas."

"I think Santa will bring them to your house."

"...uuuulppp... Unca Tony said he would leave some here too. When he showed me the new fireplace... Please, daw..."

"Hold on."

In seconds, Victoria was back in front of the fireplace. "Daw.. ...elllppp..."

"What's wrong, kid?

"eeee... side... to see..."

"Hold on a minute, kid." Jethro pulled her away and then came back. "Now that I know what you're looking for..." Jethro carefully stuck his head in. "Rats..."

Withdrawing his head, Jethro walked over. Leave it to Tim and Tony to make him break the news. "There's no chimney, kid..."

"...nnnnn..."

"No."

"...bbbbbbtttt..." Huge tears welled up. She wasn't exactly sure what toys were but Unca Tony had promised them and she wanted them.

Jethro dropped down and cuddled the poor kid. "I know your Uncle, kid. He's a stand-up guy. If he promised toys, they'll be here."

"...nnn... chmny... nnn toyss...nnn...santa..." She broke in to heart-rending sobs bringing Tony and Tim running.

"Victoria!" Tony scooped his angel up. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"... nnnn... nee... t...oy..."

"I wish you could tell me what was wrong." Tony rocked her and rubbed her back.

"...ttttt... did... I told you Santa can't come and bring me toys... You lied...You don't have a chimney."

Tony sank on to the sofa and leaned into Tim. "How about a song? I know... How about your favorite? Here comes Santa Claus..." He couldn't figure out why she cried louder.

"Hey, Ollie." Jethro woofed at the apartment wall. "You there?"

"What's up, Jethro? I was just letting the rugrats chase me around the living room."

"Tim and Tony have got a little human staying with us. She's pretty upset because there's no chimney for the new fireplace. She's worried about some guy named Santa."

"She must be pretty little."

"Yeah, she is."

"Well, you tell her not to worry. See this is how it works..." Ollie patiently explained to Jethro.

"Hey, kid." Jethro wandered into the guest room. "Thought you were asleep."

Despondently, she looked at him. "..rd...Unca Tony and Tim trying to cheer me up."

"Well, cheer up. I just talked to Ollie from next door. He has little humans. I asked him about this Santa guy and I have to say I'm impressed."

"Why?"

"Ollie's humans don't have a chimney or a fireplace. This Santa gets in anyway. Seems he has a magical powder that he uses."

"Really?"

"Ollie says presents show up every year."

"Toys?"

"Yup.' Jethro stuck his nose in the crib and pulled her blanket up. "Now, you just close your sweet eyes and take a rest. Don't you worry..." He turned to leave the room.

"Daw..."

"What, kid?"

"Daw... cuddle me til I fall asleep?"

Jethro gauged the height of the crib. He wasn't as young as he used to be. "Sure, kid. Here I come."

That was how Tim and Tony found them later. Jethro was stretched out one paw over Victoria who was smiling in her sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

"Alfred, what are you doing?" The head of the custodial department asked. "You were supposed to clear the upper deck."

"I did." Alfred motioned to the rolling trashcan.

"Why did you bring the snow up here?"

"Oh, hold on a minute." Alfred peered over the age and checked his watch. "Ten... nine.. eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one." Alfred dumped the full can of snow over the edge.

"DiNozzo!" The yell vibrated the air.

"Uh... Alfred, didn't you have the special orientation on Agent Gibbs?" Peterson paled and grabbed Alfred's collar and began hauling him away.

"Yes, sir. Um... Sir, you're almost choking me."

"Better me, then him."

"Tony, why do you have a leave sheet up on the projector?"

"I am off for the rest of the day in Ten... nine.. eight... seven... "

"What did you do?" Tim asked suspiciously.

Tony continued his countdown and grabbed his bag. "four... three... two... one..." Tony bounded for the elevator.

"DiNozzo!" Tim swore his desk vibrated.

"Where is he? Michaels! Get in the van." Peterson gave Alfred a shove. "Michaels, take him to the academy. He's transferring."

"What's up?" Michaels looked at his boss.

"He got scammed. We're dealing with a DiG-ID10T-Level 2."

Michaels ran to the van. "Can you alert the gate? DIdn't he get Gibbs orientation?"

"Obviously they didn't show pictures." Peterson said resigned.

"Where is he?" Gibbs stomped into the bullpen still brushing at the snow.

Mutely, Tim pointed at the display.

"Leave? Okay... Two can play this game... McGee, I'm at lunch."

McGee wisely refrained from reminding Gibbs that he was just returning from lunch.

"I don't understand," Alfred gripped the door handle. "What did I do?"

"What did you do?" Michaels countered. "How did you run afoul of Gibbs so fast?"

"I didn't. I helped him. He asked me this morning to bring a can of snow to the corner at thirteen hundred sharp. He told me his agent would be returning late again from lunch and that he was due a punishment. I was to pour the snow on him when he showed up. Knowing what I know from orientation, I agreed."

"Gibbs asked you to do that?" Micheals rolled the story in his mind. On a hunch he asked, "What did Gibbs look like?"

"Dark hair, lean, wearing shades."

"And his agent?"

"Slightly older, gray short hair."

"Oh, man, Alfred, you have been had." Michaels increased his speed. "You were scammed by DiNozzo. The older, gray haired man is Gibbs."

Alfred paled. He had heard too many stories in orientation. "Faster. Must go faster."

Tony picked up speed, he could hear footsteps. The gates were starting to close. He'd leave his car and come back for it. If he could get through the gates, he would gain enough time to make the subway.

"Close it!" Gibbs yelled at the guard station.

"On it, Agent Gibbs."

Tony changed direction. If he could get a little more of a lead, he could use the elevator and hide on another level. About that time, he felt the impact at his knees. Instinctively, he cradled his head. "Gibbs."

"Not finding it as funny now, are you?"

"Au contraire, it is very funny. Let me up and pay up."

"The bet was you would get me with a snow ball, before I got you. Which I remember refusing to bet on."

"Cuffs? Not funny, Gibbs." Tony struggled as his hands were cuffed behind his back.

"Au contraire, it is very funny," Gibbs retorted. Grabbing Tony's collar, Gibbs drug him to the edge of the parking area where the snow was piled. "You did not get me with a snowball. You managed to get someone to dump snow on me. That does not constitute a snowball. This is a snowball." Lifting up on the cuffs. Gibbs shoved a snowball into Tony's face before grinding it in.

"My lungs." Tony sputtered through the snow ball. "The cold."

"Wouldn't want you to a cold."

"Is that?"

"Yes, director. That's Tony and Gibbs." Tim answered for the agents gathered around the display watching the security camera in the garage.

"What happened?"

"DiG-ID10T-Lev 2."

"How? We put together an orientation packet."

"Helen says someone swapped the photos. She's checked all the packets and changed them back."

Leon watched Gibbs continued to rub Tony's face in the snow. "What about his lungs and the cold? Should I send security to stop it?"

Tim rolled his eyes. Even security was afraid of Gibbs. "Shouldn't be a problem. Gibbs stuffed a ball in his mouth and tied a scarf over his nose and mouth."

"Frostbite?"

Abby held up an instrument. "If it gets close, I'll call Gibbs."

"Carry on." Leon took one last look and then the stairs to his office. Sitting behind his desk, he tuned his monitor to the security footage. Pouring a drink from the bottle in his bottom drawer, he sat back to enjoy the show.


	20. Chapter 20

"Yes!" Tony said loudly.

"What are you happy about, DiNozzo?"

"It finally came." Gently Tony lifted a small circular object from the box.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes looking at it. "It's a fruitcake."

"It's not just a fruitcake." Tony said in an offended tone. "This is a "Great-Aunt Bess' Traditionally Prepared and Aged Special Homemade Heavenly Pecan Fruitcake."

"It's a fruitcake." Gibbs repeated.

"It is a fruitcake the way a bicycle is transportation." Tony eyed it lovingly. "There are only so many of these made a year. You have to be on their list to get one. I've been on standby to the list for over five years."

"To buy a fruitcake."

"A "Great-Aunt Bess' Traditionally Prepared and Aged Special Homemade Heavenly Pecan Fruitcake," Gibbs." Tony said in exasperation. "If you don't show the proper respect, I won't share it with you."

"That's alright. I already have my own fruitcake." Gibbs snickered in his coffee.


	21. Chapter 21

Dejected, Tony brushed the glitter from his shoulder. He was happy for Matthew. He really was, Tony thought determinedly. He had known from the first date the academy liaison wasn't "the one." Still, it had be nice to have someone to take out to dinner and dancing. It wasn't fair to drag it on, so Tony had actually introduced him to Dennis. Always a groomsman never a groom.

"Groomsman in the wedding. How many does that make?" Gibbs asked.

Tony grinned wryly. "Too many. At least this time, I could use my own tux."

"Not a new one? Looks good."

"No. Just not much use for it."

"Missing the dancing."

"Too many single ladies... and I will never put a ring on it." Tony laughed sadly. "You've got glitter in your hair."

"Where?" Gibbs shook his head in exasperation. "Who puts glitter in balloons?"

Tony reach up and began to brush the glitter away and froze looking into the blue eyes.

"Now, this is a song."

Tony let himself to be pulled close and led into a dance while the man of his dreams crooned into his ear."And the moment I can feel that you feel the same way too, is when I fall in love with you..."

"Ready to stop running?" Gibbs whispered before singing, "When I fall in love it will be forever Or I'll never fall in love..."

"Not running," Tony whispered in protest. "Don't want to screw up and lose you."

"And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too, and I know you do," Gibbs added. "That's when I fell in love with you."


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey, sweetheart. Did you have a good nap?"

Victoria smiled. Somehow Uncle Tony always seemed to know when she was done with her nap. He must be some kind of superhero like he and daddy always talked about. She loved him soooo much and gave him one of her brightest smiles. "I missed the rest of the song again, but I had such good dreams about that guy Santa and his nelfs."

"Uncle Jethro had to leave for a bit because Grandpa Gibbs called. Guess what?"

"What, Uncle Tony? Do you have a secret? Tell me, please, please, pleaseeeeee. I won't tell anyone." She squealed happily as Uncle Tony lifted her gently from her crib.

"Grandpa Gibbs is going to come stay for a while. Yes, he is. He's going to spend Christmas with us this year."

"Grandpa? Ooooo... Will he rock me? Will he tell me more stories about Uncle Jethro? Will he watch movies with you and I?" She cooed as Uncle Tony discreetly checked her diaper and then moved to change her. Uncle Tony never just flipped her dress up and stuck his fingers in. Hadn't Daddy been surprised the last time he did that? She'd teach him. She also liked how Uncle Tony never made a fuss over the wet diaper. Discussing other people's potty habits was so rude. No, her uncle just pulled her dress up a little, eased her ruffled panties down and did what needed done while they talked. "I wish you could break Daddy of talking about 'tinkling', Uncle Tony. He embarrasses me."

"You know, I'm kind of glad Uncle Jethro had to go get Grandpa. I've been wanting some time alone with my special angel."

"Awww... I like being alone with you, too."

"So, I was thinking." Tony picked her up soothing all the ruffles into place. "You know how we've been talking about Christmas."

"Uh-huh..."

"I've got an idea. I just happen to have a nice bottle of Mama Breena's Princess Milk right here and wow, what do you know. It's warm. Why don't we go sit by the tree, you can have a snack and I'll tell you my idea?"

"I love you." Victoria pressed her lips to Uncle Tony's neck and gave him a big kiss. "I am a bit hungry. You take such good care of me."

Tony carried his god-daughter into the living room. He had put the plush rocker where he and Victoria could sit, cuddle and enjoy the tree. "Now, I know we've been talking a lot about Santa."

Victoria nodded. Even Uncle McGee had mentioned him.

"And I know Mommy and Daddy and Grandpa Gibbs have told you about baby Jesus and his birthday."

Yes. Mommy and daddy had read the story to her from the book Uncle Tony had given her. She sucked the bottle contentedly. Grandpa Gibbs hadn't needed a book, he had little people. They weren't toys, he explained. They represented the people in Jesus' story. He had taken her hand and gently let her touch baby Jesus.

"When I was growing up, I didn't have anyone to tell me about them." Uncle Tony looked sad.

Victoria pushed the nipple out of her mouth. "Uncle Tony, I'm sorry. Do you want to share my book?"

Tony gave his princess a quick kiss and guided the bottle back in. "But now, I've got your parents, Jethro, Grandpa Gibbs and you my darling to help teach me."

Victoria's eyes got big. Teach Uncle Tony? She was just learning herself.

"I think you and I will learn together, what do you think?"

Victoria sagged in relief. Yes, together was do-able.

"Christmas is a special time of year. It's a chance to show the people we love how much we love them. We do that by giving them presents."

She had to give presents? She didn't even have an allowance yet. She narrowed her eyes at her uncle and hoped he had an idea of how she was going to buy them.

"The other thing I learned is the importance of family and memories."

Victoria was spell bound. Memories?

"A friend of mine isn't here anymore. I'm sorry you didn't get to meet Dorney. He would have adored you. All I have left now is memories. We collect are memories here," he touched his heart. "You, my angel, are already collecting memories. You remember the times we've set here and talked. The day we snuck off to see Santa. The day Uncle Jethro wasn't watching and Jethro the dog stole the steak."

Victoria gave a giggle around the nipple. Uncle Jethro had played tug of war with the doggie. Finally, he made Uncle Tim go get the steak back. It was funny.

"You are growing up, too. You are getting big."

Victoria nodded. She was getting to be a big girl. She only woke mommy and daddy twice a night now.

"Well, sometimes we give each other things to help us remember. Or like the day we saw Santa we were alone. We could share our memory with our family."

"How?" Victoria was shocked.

"The day we saw Santa, I asked the elf to make these." From beside the chair, he picked up something and showed it to her.

It was her. Sitting on Santa's lap. There was one of her petting the reindeer. Her and the nelf. There was even one of her and Uncle Tony on Santa's lap. He was sooo smart.

"I was thinking the two of us could make a surprise. Then we could give them to everyone as a Christmas present. What do you think?"

Victoria pushed the empty bottle away. "I think you're the best Uncle in the world." When he held her up to his shoulder to help her settle her tummy. She wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him.

"Now I hope you won't be upset but when Uncle Jethro had to go. I called your mommy and daddy and asked if you could stay tonight. We won't have to worry about them walking in on us and spoiling the surprise and I won't be alone. So, you up for a sleepover tonight?"

Victoria squealed. A sleepover with Uncle Tony! She wondered what a sleepover was?

"Do you know what your silly daddy said?"

"He didn't ask about my going tinkle, did he?"

"He said but we didn't pack her extra clothes."

That did make Victoria laugh. She had a dresser and closet here that was almost as full as the one at home.

"Let's get busy, shall we?" Uncle Tony stood taking the empty bottle to the kitchen. "Now, I'm in clothes that I can get messy but I don't want to ruin your dress."

Victoria patted the lace reindeer on her red dress. She didn't want it ruined either.

"Ta-da. Here is an Uncle Tony special." Victoria wiggled as her uncle tickled and helped her into one of his t-shirts and put her into her little chair.

"Now, sweetheart. These are magic globes." Tony showed her a box of large glass balls.

"Magic, Uncle Tony?"

"Now, you are going to fill these with magic."

"I don't know how to do magic." Victoria looked worried.

"I am going to help you with this special potion." Tony produced a bottle of special red paint and a fingerprinting kit. "We are going to put this in here. Then I am going to put some on your hands like this." He rolled the red on her hands. "Now take a hold of this and think real hard about much you love your mother. How good she smells and all the things she does for you."

Victoria smiled. She did love her mommy. Uncle Tony helped her hold the ball in her hands.

"Now look." Uncle Tony pulled the ball away and Victoria gasped. On the ball were pictures of her hands. "These are love prints. Every time mommy holds them she will think about how much you love her and how much she loves you. Now this," Uncle Tony help up a gold tag. "This says, to Mommy With love from Victoria." When it's all dry, I will wrap it for you. So, should we do one for daddy and grandpa Ducky."

"Yes. Yes. And uncle Jethro and Grandpa Gibbs and Uncle Tim and Aunt Abby..."

Thankfully, Tony was very patient and kept his angel entertained. There were soon balls lying everywhere drying. The last box didn't have tags. Uncle Tony explained. "Sometimes no matter how careful we are accidents happen. I am going to put these away where they are safe in the event someone has an accident. And this, this one is special. This is to you from me." Uncle Tony dipped his finger in the potion and added a fingerprint to her ball. Someday, when you have a princess of your own and you share this secret project. This will be hold the memory of today and my love for you, even if I can't be there." Tony brushed his hand across his eyes.

"That's so sweet. I won't have a princess for a long, long time but I won't do it without you. You and I will teach that princess together." Victoria assured him.

"Now, let's just clean this up. Give me a minute." Tony took the kit and put it in the sink to clean after Victoria was asleep.

"Wait. Uncle Tony. The pictures. We didn't give anyone the picture of me with Santa. Or the nelf or the reindeer."

"Now, I do believe we have just enough time for our other secret project. And then, we'll have some dinner, a nice bath and then I think I saw a new book under the tree. We could read that before bed." Tony carried over a bag. "Now, I admit I cheated a little bit. I asked Santa's elf where I could get these. I didn't think we had time to make our own so I bought some. Sitting down on the floor beside Victoria again, he reach in and pulled out a photo ornament. "See and look, there are all kinds."

Victoria looked. There were white spots on the tummies of the penquins, reindeer, nelf, snowman and even Santa. She looked at him puzzled.

Picking her out of her chair, Tony sat her in between his legs. "I just happen to have these precut. How about you pick a frame for mommy?"

"A frame?"

"Do you think mommy would like this? Or this?"

Victoria batted at a reindeer.

"Excellent choice." Uncle Tony did something magic with his hands and her picture appeared on the reindeer's tummy. A special pen wrote Mommy in gold.

"How'd you do that?" Victoria stared wide-eyed.

The remaining ornaments were soon assembled with much laughter and joy. "You are so good at this." Tony turned Victoria around and rubbed noses with her. He kissed her neck and enjoyed her giggles and open-mouth kisses. The phone rang and Uncle Tony answered it. "Set a new land record? We're doing good. We were actually just cuddling. Of course, she did. She's always happy. Want to say hello? Hold on. Uncle Jethro's is on the phone. Want to say hello?"

"Of course, I do." Victoria wiggled in excitement as Uncle Tony held the phone to her ear. "You didn't tell me bye. Or kiss me. Lots of fun. We made magic ornaments for everyone for Christmas. Ooops..." Victoria looked at her uncle. Secret-keeping was hard.


	23. Chapter 23

He'd figured it out too late. That's all Tony could concentrate on. The case had been FUBAR from the call. It had seemed normal at first but it hadn't been. The perp was always just one step ahead of them; like he was staying just a little ahead of them so he could enjoy their frustration.

The bombing had been the latest step in the perp's spree. A bar, full of marines, along the dock blew sky high. A ship just down by the dock. The weather was frigid. And all available NCIS teams were working by the ship near the dock, which was half full of severely wounded survivors and evidence getting contaminated. The evidence that had to be ignored as the workers attempted to save all they could. Ambulances from local hospitals, LEOs, NCIS, FBI and the rest of the alphabet cast working near the ship by the dock. Sirens blaring on and on and on... Tony's head pounding worse and worse. And the ship by the dock.

Tony could remember the second that his brain really processed that ship. It was parked just far enough from the bar to escape damage, and there was a satellite on top of it. Not normal for that ship. All the pieces had suddenly fallen into place. Tony remembered taking off running and screaming at everyone to get back. Pushing them in the other direction. Fornell. Grabbing him and trying to stop him.

Tony struggled to think. Yes, he had made Fornell understand. He saw the dawning horror. A friend from the police department. Tony had made him understand. The LEO had gotten on the radio and the sirens were dying, a bull horn and words. Running, desperate to get to his team... McGee. Palmer. Gibbs. Too late. Tony screamed in anger. In frustration. In loss. Explosion. Fire. Shrapnel. The concussion of the bomb.

"Easy, Tony. Just lie still."

"Balboa?"

"It's me. Just relax. Take shallow breaths."

"How bad is it?"

"Everything's a mess right now, DiNozzo. Big holes in the dock. Some people went through them and are trapped in the water. The buildings on other side were also wired. They went when the boat did. Covered the remaining deck with walls and such."

"I should have figured it out sooner."

"So should I," Balboa argued. "I may not be as good an agent as you are, but I never sensed anything."

"You're a good agent." Tony protested.

"Yeah. I'm not you though. Heck, a third of my team's closure is due to you." Balboa looked at him closely. "You know I never really thanked you for all the help."

"You bought me pizza." Tony shrugged.

"You know, that first night you appeared around the partition and asked if you could join in? I thought you were there to lord it over all of us that you were one of "the" MCRT. When you guided us to the answer, I waited for the bragging. You just picked up your jacket and headed for the door. Remember I called after you and asked what I owed you. You just said you liked double pepperoni on your pizza."

Tony laughed. "Probie was so jealous the next day when you dropped the pizza on my desk."

Balboa laughed, too. "You just picked up and brought it around to share with me and my team. You know, I hated you sometimes."

"Why?" Tony looked puzzled.

"All my little probies wanted to be just like you. I was never the one they looked up to. After a while, I realized that was just you. You are sincere. You help because you are a good person. They are so rare in this day and time. You are like Captain America. Hate to admit, you were my hero, too."

"Balboa..."

"It's okay. See I understand it all now. You are where you are meant to be. You are an agent here," Balboa touched Tony's chest, "and here." Balboa touched Tony's forehead and the pain seemed to ease a bit. "People can train to be an agent. They can learn the rules, the techniques and even how to profile. For you, it comes naturally. NCIS and the other agencies are going to need you a lot. We've got a lot of rebuilding and a lot of probies will be needed. You, my man, are going to have to step up and let others see the true Tony DiNozzo. You need to help lead now."

"Not much of a leader, I missed it." Tony ranted ignoring his pounding head.

"No, you didn't."

"McGee. Thank god, you're okay. What's the situ?"

"It's a mess. You didn't miss it, Tony." Tim patted his chest. "If you hadn't put it together, we'd have been sitting ducks. As it is, you gave us a chance and some of us got out. You've always been good at that. You see what others miss. You've taught me so much. Ok, yeah, you've also been a pain. You're more than my partner. You're the older brother I never wanted but the one I needed. Jethro's Uncle Tony. He needs you, now."

"Don't get all sentimental on me, probie." Tony tried to laugh. "You'll make Balboa think you're a softie. Where'd he go?"

"Who?"

"Balboa..."

Tim started. "Tony, listen to me. This is important. You are one hell of an agent. Vance has it all wrong. Sure, agents like me have a place. You've taught me so much about people. That's what agents like me lack. We can run the data, analyze it, but without agents like you? You get in the perps' heads, you see the darkness and you figure things out. NCIS needs more agents like you. You need to remember that. You need to make Vance see that. You be the agent, I know you to be. You hear me?"

"Yes, sir, Probie."

"That's all I would ever be compared to you." McGee laughed. "I'm okay with that though. You are one hell of a man and one hell of an agent."

Tony blinked his eyes. Where had McGee gone? "McGee."

"Whoa, tiger. Stop right there. They're getting through the rubble. Don't want them to bring it all down on you."

"Fornell. Are Gibbs and Palmer with you?"

"No, DiNozzo."

"Wow, no DiNutso?"

"Doesn't quite seem the time for that."

"How bad is it? Neither Balboa or McGee is telling me much."

"Not going to lie. It's bad, DiNozzo. We lost a lot of people."

"Your team?"

"I saw Sacks go down."

"Fornell, I'm sorry."

"Every agency's got losses, DiNozzo. Those who make it. Well, there's going to be a lot who will never be able to be an agent again. Too much physical damage."

Tony tried to process what Fornell was telling him but his brain felt like cotton.

"A lot of people lost limbs, DiNozzo. Some of them are going to need extensive surgeries and rehabilitation. Some of them will move into administration and some will slot into training. But others... There's also going to be a lot of emotional issues. People standing next to... Well, let's not go there right now."

"I should have..."

"No, DiNozzo. You need to listen to McGee, Balboa and I. You are in no way to blame." Fornell shook his head. "Do you know how many agencies were in on this case? How many "meetings" of analysts went on? Do you know how many agents, officers and all were on that dock? Not one of them noticed a thing. YOU saw the ship. YOU figured it out. YOU gave people a chance. YOU caught him."

"What?"

"Pedersen. The LEO you told. He got it out on the radio. You told him the man was here. The perp was on the roof of a parking garage with a remote to blow the bombs. Because of you, the word got out. He blew the bomb and tried to make a run for it and when the LEOs confronted him, he tried to shoot his way out. They took him out."

"Who?"

"William Devlin Harrington VI. Old case. Way before your team. Almost before my time. His dad had a compound training neos. Joint effort among the agencies. Blew it up, rather than us raid it. The sixth was a kid at the time and suffered severe burns. One of a handful of survivors. Wasn't on anyone's radar."

"I gotta find Gibbs."

"He'll be here in a little bit. There's more I have to say. You listening to me? Hey, Tony," Fornell snapped his fingers.

"Tony? Am I dying?"

"Not today, kid. You know, I haven't been the easiest on you."

"Really?"

"Can the sarcasm. I was jealous. Gibbs got you and I got Sacks." Fornell laughed. "You are a hell of an agent, DiNozzo. A throwback. You would have fit back in the good old days. You, Gibbs and I could have cleaned this town up back then. Those times I joked about stealing you? Wasn't a joke to rile Gibbs up. I would have taken you in a heartbeat. If you had ever been willing to leave Gibbs. You know, DiNozzo. Gibbs is a hard man."

"Second B," Tony said dryly.

"He cares about you. Not DiNozzo the agent. He cares about Tony. Got drunk one night after you got the plague; talked about almost losing his son. I tried to make him open up to you but it would have taken a sledgehammer. Of course, this whole SNAFU may be enough... You are a good person. Thought you were a frat boy/playboy when Gibbs dragged you here. Over the years, I realized you were a good man. The kind of man I hope Emily finds. The father in me wants to tell you to stay away from my daughter, right now. I don't need to cause you know you're too old for her and you won't cross the line; which almost makes me want you to date my baby girl. I'll settle for asking you to keep an eye on her."

Tony shook his head. "You don't even need to ask."

"And again, I have that urge..." Fornell laughed. "Gibbs is going to need you now. The whole law enforcement community is going to be crippled for a while. You don't let him run you off, you hear? You make him let you in. Play the pity card if you have too. It isn't going to make you any less of a man. Let him know that you see him, not that idiot Senior as your dad. You and Gibbs will get through this as a team. You two bust some balls and you re-make the community into something to be proud about. They are getting close, DiNozzo. You do know Gibbs is a bit pissed with you."

"Me? My head..."

"I think he may let you off without a head slap. Not sure though. You did throw him off the dock."

"I threw him?" Tony tried to concentrate. "Fornell..." He looked but Fornell had disappeared.

Tony tried to put the pieces together. Running. Gibbs. He had run into Gibbs. On his dash along the dock. Gibbs had come from out of nowhere. Tried to stop him. Tony had... Tony had pushed him off the dock into the water. Tried to save his father. He had taken off running again. Palmer with a patient. Palmer shouting he couldn't move him and then laying his body over the marine. McGee. Balboa. They were helping carry people to the cover of the building. The building exploding... collapsing over McGee and Balboa. Tony diving for Palmer. His own body landing on Palmer and the marine as the rubble hit his back, his head...

"Tony... Answer me..." The voice pleaded.

Tony tried to move his fingers poking what he lay on. Palmer moaned.

"Tony..." The voice was desperate.

"Here..."

"Tony..."

"Boss... Help..."

"I'm coming, Tony. You got to keep talking to me." Relief in the voice. "You okay?"

"Head hurts."

"I know. Just keep talking."

"Palmer... Marine."

"Where? Where are Palmer and the marine, Tony?"

"Under..."

"Under where, Tony?"

"Me."

Outside the small cavity, it was a mass evacuation scene. It could have been from one of those epic movies Tony watched. Gibbs paused for a moment to catch his breath and to let the man helping him insert steel to help support the debris and let them move further in. Excavation equipment was streaming in. Construction workers were pouring into the site guiding those helping, removing debris and searching for survivors. In the street a growing number of white sheets covered those who hadn't made it.

"Agent Gibbs, I need you to let me in first." The sailor interrupted Gibbs before he could speak. "I know he's important to you. I was a rescue volunteer and helped on 9-11. I know what I'm doing. I'm trained in rescue and I'm a medic. I'm his best chance if he's injured badly. Let me save him for you."

Gibbs felt his eyes grow warm. He steeled his jaw. After a deep breath, Gibbs gave a curt nod and yielded his place to the sailor. An arm steadied him.

"Easy, agent. Here," A cup of coffee was pushed into his hand.

"Thanks... Peters?"

"Pedersen. I'm a friend of Tony's."

"You caught the perp."

"No, sir. Tony caught him. I just got the info onto the radio. He's a heck of an agent."

"Hey, there. So, you must be Tony."

Tony looked at the man who appeared beside him. A sailor. Uniform torn and dirty. "Hey, Sailor. Going my way?"

The sailor grinned. "More like you're going mine. You got a bit of a hit there." The sailor carefully probed the injury on Tony's head.

"Palmer."

"Who's Palmer?"

"Friend." Tony plucked at the coat under him and Palmer moaned.

"Must be a close one the way you're crushing him." The sailor joked. "How about we haul you off him and then I check him over?" Without waiting for a reply, the sailor wiggled further into the airspace and assessed the other before beginning to check Tony over as thoroughly as he could.

"Hey... dinner first..."

"No dancing? You're a cheap date. Okay, Tony, need you to focus. I can't see your other side. Do you feel like you're pinned?"

"Don't... know..."

"Okay, need you to dance for me. Wiggle your left arm. Start with your fingers and then move it up your arm. You wiggling it?"

"Yeah."

"Any sharp pain, does it feel tight or is it moving?"

"Sleeve caught."

"Sleeve or your arm?"

"Sleeve."

"Need some scissors or a knife." The sailor called out.

"Belt."

"What?"

"Knife back of belt."

"Boy scout?"

"Gibbs' second."

"That the silver-haired man pacing outside? Dripping wet?"

Tony grinned. "Yeah. Pushed him in the water."

"Why?"

"Refused to run the other direction."

"Why?"

"He told me to run the other direction. He'd get the team."

"Team being the Palmer under you."

Tony's face became sad. "And McGee. He didn't make it."

The sailor took the knife and carefully cut the jacket into two pieces straight up the back. "Shirt, too?"

"Don't think so."

"OK, let's dance a little more. How about that left leg? Toes and work your way up. Pinned?"

"Not pinned. Rubble."

"Rubble on it, but nothing pinning. Got it. Need you to hold on a minute. Hey, I got him. He's not pinned but I need the stretcher to send him out. I've two more people in here. I'm going to have to stay in. Need more stretchers for them and another medic for him." The sailor called out.

"You'll have them." Pedersen called. He jogged off and Gibbs could see him strong arm a man in a matching police uniform who was working crowd control. He was physically dragging him along.

"Peds, the cap's gonna chew me. He told me to hold that line. There's other medics."

"The man you're bringing out is a hero. He's the one who pointed out the perp and the bombs." Pedersen stated firmly. "He's in there because he sheltered a buddy with his body. His buddy and an injured marine. He needs a medic. I don't know them. I do know you. I trust you, Jennings."

"Aw, hell." Dropping to the ground, Jennings inched into the hole.

"The other medic wanted this." Pedersen handed him a collapsible stretcher.

"How are we doing this?"

Gibbs and Pedersen watched as Jennings wiggled further in and then they waited. "You know, he's not going to see it that way."

"Huh?"

"Tony won't see himself as a hero. He'll blame himself for not stopping it. And for them." Gibbs stared at the white sheets.

"Then we keep telling him until he sees it."

"Gibbs, I heard you've found DiNozzo."

Gibbs barely recognized Dobbs for the dust and smoke. "They're getting ready to bring him out."

The other agent whistled and raised his arm making a circle. "I told the others I'd let them know."

"The others?"

Dobbs pointed at a group of people now making their way towards them. "What can we do?"

Pedersen spoke up. "The medic says he'll need med evac. Tony's in with a Palmer and an injured marine."

"Perkets. Get a line to NCIS. Let Dr. Mallard know they've got Palmer. Injuries unknown, updates pending. Get me a line to Vance. I don't care how." One of the approaching peeled off and turned back.

"Get one of the reporters. The mobile command is stuck and can't get through, but the media truck should have a line." Pedersen recommended. Without being told one of the men arriving on the scene reversed course.

"We're coming out." Jennings yelled. "Peds, get my feet. Slowly."

Peds reach out and so did Dobbs. Sharing a look, each took one foot.

"Whoa and now I know how the Christmas turkey feels. Easy, please. I am not a wishbone." Jennings looked down at Tony. "We're getting out. You ready?"

"Hey, sailor."

"Yeah."

"Am I ready?" Tony asked.

"On three."

"Wait."

"What's wrong?"

"I've danced for you and I don't know your name."

"Jackson."

"Oh, man..." Tony moaned. "Only me."

"Hey, I like my name." The sailor joked.

"So does my grandpa."

"Three, two, one... Now." Jennings called.

Gibbs held his breath as the police medic's body came clear and then the arms holding the stretcher and finally... There was Tony. His face and hair caked with dirt and blood.

"Easy." Jennings said. "Real slow."

Without instruction, agents stepped up and took hold of the stretcher making sure it stayed steady as it emerged and it didn't jostle their friend. Perkets ran up to them. "Med Evac is coming. We need to go this way."

"We were told all wounded were to go to triage." Pedersen spoke up. "It's set up over there."

"I might have accidently dialed the wrong number and got hold of Pitt. He's bringing a unit."

"Bringing one?" Gibbs spoke up.

"I told him Tony was at ground zero. Pitt pulled rank somehow. Said Tony was a priority due to his lungs."

"Good job, Perkets." Gibbs stepped forward as Tony was finally free. "Tony."

"Hey, boss." Tony's eyes were bright with pain.

"You, okay?"

"Hurt."

"Pitts bringing a unit for you. Taking you to Bethesda." Tony managed to wiggle his hand free and Gibbs took hold of it.

"Alright, let's move it."

"That you, Pedersen." Tony managed to whisper. "You, okay?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

"Good...job...Harrington."

"How did you know, Tony?"

"Fornell." Tony said softly. "He didn't make it, boss. We need to watch over Emily."

Gibbs looked at the other NCIS agents for confirmation. They nodded solemnly. "We will. Now rest. We need to get you out of here."

"Thirsty."

"Jennings, can he have water?" Pedersen asked.

"Just enough to wet his lips."

A bottle water appeared from the group and made its way to Gibbs. He opened it and then searched for something.

"Here." Pedersen said. "Mom always said carry an extra handkerchief."

Gibbs took the white cloth and soaked it. He wet it and then pressed it against Tony's lips. Tony gave him a grateful look.

"There's the bus." Perkets pointed.

Pitt jogged in their direction carrying something. "Any neck injuries?" He asked the group and Jennings spoke up.

"None apparent."

With little fanfare a small respirator was placed on Tony. "Could...said...Hello..."

"We'll say hello in a clean atmosphere." Pitt patted his head. "Notes?"

Jennings moved up to the front of the procession and began a report.

For the moment, Tony relaxed. His dad had his hand. He was out of that small hole. Brad was watching over him. It would be okay. Then a wave of sadness brushed over him.

"McGee's gone..."

"I know, Tony."

"And Balboa..."

"I know." Gibbs didn't know how Tony knew about Balboa, McGee and Fornell, but he obviously did.

"Need to ... care ...Jethro."

"I'll have Abby..." Gibbs winced. Someone would have to break the news.

"I'm his dad, now."

"Okay. Rest, Tony."

Uniformed paramedics helped place Tony on a gurney. The agents each touched Tony and whispered to him before heading back to help others. Gibbs heard him ask each of them to watch over Palmer.

"Let's roll." Pitt motioned for them to load Tony.

"You listen, I'll..." Gibbs started.

"Please... dad...come... me..."

Dad. Gibbs felt the heat in his eyes again. He couldn't deny that he thought of Tony as a son. He wouldn't. Not with how close he came to losing him. Without a word, he crawled in. "Tony, how did you know about Tobias, McGee and Balboa?"

"Might say... talked... three wise men."


	24. Chapter 24

A normal house's resident would be like, the door's unlocked someone's in my house. For Gibbs, it was might be more his gut. Someone's in my house because he didn't lock his doors. In this case, it was every light in the house is on. He quickly ran through the short list of suspects. Fornell had taken Emily on a short pre-Christmas trip. Abby was with the sisters. McGee was with his family. His dad was in Stillwater. Ducky and the Palmers were preparing for the party the following evening.

Entering the house, he heard noise in the kitchen. "Tony, do you have to have lights on in every room?" Nothing. Then finally.

"Yes."

Gibbs shook his head and shrugged out of his coat. "To what do I owe... what on earth..." Every surface was covered. Milk bottles. Boxes. Cartons of eggs. Cream. Pitchers. "What have you done to my kitchen?"

"I'm cooking." Tony said as if it was obvious.

Now that Tony mentioned it, he could smell actual food. "Steaks?"

"I pulled the grill on the patio where I could watch it." Tony pointed out the window. "I've potatoes baking in the oven. Green salad in the fridge."

That did not sound like either of them, so Gibbs peeked in the fridge. "That's Watergate salad. Not a green salad."

"It is green. It is a salad."

"That's not what Ducky meant."

"Do you want to eat that or one of Ducky's salads?" Tony asked bluntly.

"Green salad it is."

"So, what is with the diary and egg farm?" Gibbs gestured towards the kitchen from where he and Tony were comfortably seated in the living room eating.

"We're making eggnog for the party tomorrow."

Gibbs arched his eyebrow. "I don't make eggnog."

"First time for everything."

"Not for that."

"At least taste it."

"No."

"It's just heavy cream."

"Then it doesn't need tasted."

Tony placed his hands on his hips. "You are not helping."

"That's what I told you."

"Alright, I think I have it down to this one or this one." Tony held up two cartons. "I think this one is a bit more pure."

"IT's cream. You could have used the one you started with an hour ago." Jethro looked up from the table where he had been listening to Tony taste and talk about cream.

"Try this one."

"I told..." Jethro glared at Tony who had shoved a spoon into his mouth.

"That's the regular cream."

Jethro yanked the spoon out of his mouth tempted to spit the cream out. "You are..."

"That's the heavy cream. Which did you prefer?"

"I'd prefer you keep that crap out of my mouth."

Tony stared at him with big betrayed eyes.

"Fine. Use the heavy. It will make the eggnog thicker."

With a beaming smile, Tony put the other carton in a large cooler. He placed the winner in the refrigerator.

"What are you going to do with all that cream?"

"The sisters are going to use it." Tony said as if it was obvious. "Egg time."

"I am not eating raw eggs."

Of course not. Eggs were judged for color. For the ratio of white to yolk. For how easy they whipped. If they separated. The rejects kept getting put into the cooler.

Somehow Gibbs found himself whipping right along with Tony. He definitely remembered informing Tony that he was going to watch the game. Right before the younger man pouted at him.

"No more." Jethro said firmly. "Sugar is sugar. I am not tasting any more."

"This is raw organic southern orange blossom honey."

"No more. Use the regular white sugar." Jethro could see the doubt in Tony's eyes. "Let the spices shine."

"Maybe you're right."

Thank-heaven he hadn't to taste the spices. Jethro sighed. "Are we done now?" It was not a whine.

"Just about I just need to decide on these." Tony turned around his arms full. Of Cognac.

"This one." Jethro repeated. After much discussion there were down to a clear cognag and a rich amber colored.

"But, clear is unusual. Exotic."

"But you want the flavor, the warmth. Close your eyes. Feel it..." Cuddling the snifter he waved it under Tony's nose which twitched adorably. No, delicately. No... Oh, whatever.

"You're right." Tony capped his defeated bottle. Instead of a cooler, it went into a cabinet Jethro had emptied for the "rejects."

"Now what?" Jethro asked. Maybe making eggnog wasn't that bad after all.

"Bourbon."

Before Tony could retrieve the box of bourbons he had brought, Jethro put his hand on his arm. "Allow me."

"I've tasted what you keep in the basement."

"But not what I keep hidden." Going to the pantry step, Jethro leaned over and gave the step top a strong jerk. He retrieved a bottle hidden inside the step. "Dad gave me this when I went into the service." He poured a small amount into tasting glasses.

"Wow." Tony's eyes unfocused as it slid down. It was so smooth. "You don't want to use that, Jethro."

"Can't think of a better use, than to share it with our families." He poured them each another taste. "So are we done?"

"Just those." Tony pointed to a smaller box. It held flavored liquors. "The recipe suggests using a top note."

"Let's take this into the living room. We'll want to clear our palate between them and we can catch the end of the game."

"I like this." Tony took another swallow.

Warm vanilla spread into Jethro's mouth and he swallowed automatically. "What are you doing?"

"Sharing." Tony pulled back. "Tastes good." He licked his lips staring at Jethro's vanilla smeared lips.

What was sauce for the gander was sauce for the gander, Jethro decided. He took a drink from one of the bottles. Berries. He leaned towards Tony and copied the action. Sharing the taste. He pulled back. It was mingled with the vanilla and Jethro decided on another taste so he leaned in and plundered Tony's mouth. More berries.

"Ugh..." Jethro's eyes felt like sandpaper. He was on the floor in front of the coffee table sprawled across Tony. He sniffed. The place smelled of berries and vanilla and a myriad of flavored liquors. A lot of the smell was coming from Tony or rather Tony's bare skin. He seemed to remember licking it or rather licking liquor off of it. Jethro realized his skin was also bear and sticky. There was someone. Someone came in.

He narrowed his eyes. A bottle on the coffee table had a piece of paper on it. Jethro blinked until he could focus. "Son, I'm upstairs in the guest room. The eggnog is in the refrigerator. I used the items in from the fridge. I managed to rescue enough Grand Marnier from the two of you to flavor it. Orange is perfect for the Christmas holidays. Tell Tony I said welcome to the family. Dad

And for heaven's sake, Leroy. Put on some pants."


End file.
